Mirrors of the Past
by Maegmel
Summary: Harm & Mac are sent undercover, and the assignment turns out to be far more dangerous than previously thought. It brings back some painful past for both of them. Can Harm & Mac get past their differences this time? Will they survive? Rated R to be safe. C
1. Default Chapter

Dedication: This story is dedicated to all my fellow JAG Harm/Mac shippers. Especially Tracy, we've had a hard time with DPB. But we're not giving up that easily! The show's not over yet! Harm & Mac will get together! Semper Fidelis Harm & Mac!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, or else Harm & Mac would've been together a long time ago...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Friday 1900 Local Time JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia  
  
(Tiner's POV)  
  
"Tiner, get me Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie in here NOW." yelled the Admiral.  
  
"Yes Sir!" I reply. I wonder what the Commander & Colonel did to tick off the Admiral this time. .  
  
I knocked & opened Mac's door. "Colonel, the Admiral wants you in his office ASAP, I don't know what happened this time."  
  
"Thank you Tiner for the warning."  
  
"Anytime Ma'am."  
  
I moved next door to Harm's office. "Commander, Sir, the Admiral wants you in his office, and he's pretty annoyed at something."  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
"Well, I can't remember shooting any holes in the courtroom ceiling recently." I reply sarcastically. I'd been having a lousy day. Mac had pinned my client's six to the wall in court today, and we'd had a blowup as a result. She'd nearly pinned my six to the wall as well. Right now we weren't on speaking terms. Whenever I fought with her I always felt horrid afterward. I sighed and slowly got up to follow an equally reluctant Tiner to the Admiral's office.  
  
"Bad day sir?" asked the Petty Officer.  
  
"You can't imagine how bad."  
  
"Good luck with the Admiral sir."  
  
"Thanks. Let's hope he doesn't skin me alive." I opened the Admiral's door, and was surprised to see Mac there as well. Please God, don't let us fight again.. I think. The next person I see is Webb.  
  
"What brings you here Webb?" I snap.  
  
"Hardly a nice welcome for one who's giving you an expense-paid vacation." Webb replied.  
  
Mac snickered. "Colonel, do you have something to add?" asked our C.O. "  
  
No sir." She answered.  
  
The Admiral turned his attention to Webb, "As you can see, the CIA wishes to send you on another of their hair-brained missions, despite what they may say about 'a free vacation.'" He glares at Webb when he says this. "Since nearly everyone has left excluding Tiner and a few others, this would make a good time for the briefing." He looks at Webb as if to signal him to begin.  
  
After closing the door, he starts. "There is an a problem out at one of your Naval bases in the United Kingdom. Young, female Naval officers keep disappearing. When they turn up, its with a bullet hole or two in their chest in a local park. We haven't been able to turn up anything on the killers. Aside from the facts we just told you about the officers, they have no similarities whatsoever. You will be going undercover as two Navy Commanders, married Commanders. That way there isn't any problem with you two seeing each other. Here are your cover stories, read them over, and know them by heart when you return here at 0800 tomorrow. Anything I left out?" he finished.  
  
"Yes," Mac began, "two things. First, why is the Agency so interested in this? Second, why do I have to go undercover as a squid? No offence sir," she looks in the Admiral's direction, but then glares in mine.  
  
Sheesh, I must've really ticked her off..  
  
"Colonel, Neither you nor the Commander will turn this into a Navy/Marine war, it will compromise your cover, and could very well cost you your lives." The Admiral growled.  
  
Webb continued as if nothing had happened, "To answer your questions, Mac, firstly, if our own officers keep getting murdered on their own base, it looks bad. We lost two of our undercover agents there already, that's why we're using you-"  
  
"Webb, you didn't tell me you lost two of your own already! I asked for the truth!" bellowed the Admiral.  
  
"I didn't consider it necessary AJ." (the Admiral fumed silently) "Now, you must go as Navy Mac because all the murdered officers were Navy and female. Rabb's there to watch both your sixes, though how good a job he'll do is questionable." Now it was my turn to give Webb a cold stare... You're a dead man Webb if anything happens to Mac... Holdup, you're losing it Rabb, she's not yours..  
  
A/N: Reviews please! Also try to keep in mind, I'm a rather busy person, and I may not be able to update that often!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Same day 1945 Local Time Driving through D.C.  
  
I drove Mac back home that night after our briefing was finished. (Her car was in for repairs.)  
  
"Hey Mac, how about we have dinner and discuss this?" I ask.  
  
"Harm, you owe me an apology for today. No dinner until you apologize."  
  
"That is my apology as well. I know how much you like to eat."  
  
'Alright, what were you thinking of?"  
  
"Pizza."  
  
"Apology accepted, but only if you try at least one slice of meat-lover's variety."  
  
"Mac, I don't think that's fair. I'm paying for it."  
  
"Compromise, squid, I'll put off my decision to kill you until you do something else stupid."  
  
"That's a compromise?!"  
  
"Yes." She's serious, take it or leave it Rabb...  
  
"Okay, but if I die because of all the fat in it, you can explain it to the Admiral tomorrow when he wants to know why I haven't reported for duty."  
  
"Harm, tomorrow's Saturday."  
  
"Yeah, and thanks to Webb, we're working on Saturday, which is when I get to sleep in."  
  
"That's what happens when you're in the military Harm, don't tell me you didn't know that.'  
  
"No, I know, sometimes it's all but wrecked my personal life..."  
  
She looked at me curiously, as if asking for an explanation, but I gave none.  
  
A little over an hour later we were sitting in Mac's apartment, eating pizza, and reading our cover stories.  
  
"Hey Harm, look at this," she snickers, "your dad was chaplain!"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah, it's right there, oh, and your mother was in the Navy too. Captain and Mrs. Peter Burnett. How sweet..."  
  
"Yeah, Mac, guess what, both your parents were Navy too."  
  
"Are you kidding me squid?!"  
  
"Yeah, your dad was an Intelligence Officer, and that's where he met your mom. On board the USS Seahawk."  
  
"You know, Webb was pretty through with these covers. Sheesh, he even tells us what our grandparents did."  
  
"Yeah, so what do we do Mac?"  
  
"We met at the Academy, and shared classes together. We're both computer geeks. DAMMIT! I can't turn on a computer, let alone understand what's going on in it's brain!"  
  
"Come on Mac, it can't be that bad."  
  
"Well you can turn on a computer, Mr. smartass-I can't."  
  
"We'll just have to get Gunny to tell us about them, or Bud."  
  
"Yeah, if we have time."  
  
"So what did Webb say about us?"  
  
"We met at the Academy, but when we graduated, we lost track of each other. Until a reunion three years ago. Then we started seeing each other, and finally got married last year."  
  
"Good enough. Now, if you're a real Squid, you're gonna eat this slice of pizza-or else." She threatened.  
  
I was hoping she'd forget about our little deal. "Awww, Mac, are you really gonna make me eat that?!" I replied looking at it totally grossed out.  
  
"Yep. Now, take your medicine, Flyboy."  
  
I groaned, and reached for the slice. I took a bit, and slowly chewed it, half expecting to fall down dead that instant. When I did not, Mac made me finish the slice.  
  
"Good boy." She said with a mischievous grin. I glared at her...  
  
A/N: Not updating until I get more reviews people!!!!! I want a minimum of five more! (2+5=7) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Saturday 0715 Local Time Harm's Apartment, North of Union Station, D.C.  
  
I turned off my alarm clock, which had been ringing for at least the last five minutes. That's why I'm always late to work, I ignore my alarm clock. I glance at the time. 0716, okay. Wait, did that say seven-sixteen? Damn, now I'm on the verge of being late, again. Question is who'll chew me out first, Mac or the Admiral? Probably Mac, she'll see me first. Oh great, now she's really gonna kill me, I'm supposed to pick her up! Her car's still in the garage! I am dead. I am dead. I am dead...  
  
I whizzed around my apartment getting ready, and managed to screech out of here ten minutes before I needed to be at JAG. Unfortunately, it would take at least ten minutes to get to Mac's and another fifteen from hers' to JAG ops. I would be a minimum of fifteen minutes late, and Mac would no doubt be chewing me out the whole way. That is, if she didn't kill me on sight..  
  
(Mac's POV)  
  
Same Day 0759 Local Time Mac's Apartment, Georgetown  
  
My doorbell rings. It's Harm, only Harm would be this late.  
  
"YOU"RE LATE!" I scream at him. I immediately regret it. He looks like he rolled out of bed, you know that exhausted-messed-up look some people have in the morning. He'd already had a hard week, I had nailed him and his client at work. The Admiral had chewed him out for some minor mistakes every day this last week, and now he was trying his best to get up far earlier on Saturday than he was used to. To pick up his friend who was more than likely to kill him on spot. His eyes told me everything.  
  
"Sorry Mac." he mumbled. I felt sorry for him, but not so sorry that I was going to apologize. I just wasn't going to chew him out.  
  
"Come on.' I growled, grabbing his wrist and dashing down the stairs.  
  
We were silent for the car ride, but despite the fact he drove as quickly as he could without breaking speed limits, we were still seventeen minutes and forty-three seconds late. Very few people were there except for a few Petty Officers, and a Lieutenant or two, and of course, Tiner and Gunny.  
  
Gunny saluted us on our way in, "Hello Ma'am, Sir, I didn't know you two were working today."  
  
"We aren't really Gunny, we just need to talk to the Admiral." Harm answers.  
  
"See you on Monday then." Said Gunny. We had already passed him at that point. I rushed back.  
  
"Gunny-we're going TAD, I don't know when we'll be back. Please tell everyone we said goodbye."  
  
He was momentarily confused, "Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"Classified, sorry Gunny." I rush off.  
  
When I get to the Admiral's office, I realize with a wince, that the Admiral was yelling at Harm again, for being late. I decide he doesn't need this again, and speak up.  
  
"Admiral, sir, the Commander would have been here on time, except he had to come pick me up. My car's still in the garage sir, for repairs."  
  
"Colonel, I appreciate you being more forthcoming than the Commander. Either way though, he should have calculated enough time to pick you up, and get here on time. Fortunately for you two, the Agency has yet to arrive."  
  
As he finished Webb walked right in. "The Agency has arrived AJ." He continued, "Colonel, Commander, here are your passports, ID's and military records. Commander, you will have to substitute these ribbons for your others." He continues to pass us items. "Finally, Colonel, these are all the uniforms you should need." He gives me a huge stack of every type of a female Naval Officer's uniforms. Ranging from Dress Whites, to combat uniforms and Dress Blues. Sheesh, how long are we gonna be there?  
  
"Now Admiral, it is imperative that Mac not be seen in her Naval uniforms. Therefore, we must let her change here, and she can put her long coat on over her uniform."  
  
"I didn't bring a coat Webb, and there is no way I'm changing in here with all of you. No disrespect meant." Well, maybe if it were just Harm..STOP IT Mackenzie, now!  
  
"You have a coat now." He replies, handing me a coat that'll easily go down to my ankles. Great, an ankle-length coat to wear in late August.  
  
"Alright, everyone out.. You have seven minutes Colonel." grumbled my CO. They filed out, Harm being the last one.  
  
"Thanks Mac for saving my six."  
  
"Try not to be late again, squid.' I reply. He grins and walks out.  
  
Now is it a blue or white uniform I'm to wear? "Harm!" I call, "Is it blue or white season?"  
  
"White." Answers the Admiral gruffly.  
  
I stripped out of my Marine greens for what would be the last time in what looked like months. It felt really weird changing in my CO's office, but it's not like I was doing it in front of them. The uniform fit perfectly, and I noticed that not only did I have a new set of ribbons, but my own pair of gold wings. Webb must have mixed them up with Harm's stuff. I took them off, and slipped on the rings Webb gave me. I put on the white heels. I don't know how I'll hid these. Then I adjusted the collar. The men knocked on the door. I was now fully dressed, "Come in." I reply. Don't let Harm make a scene...PLEASE...  
  
A/N: Glad to see the last chapter was so popular! I've been dying to get Harm to eat some meat. Okay, why did I say that???? Please, if you like this story enough, tell your friends on FF about it. You know the routine by now, reviews please. Thank You!!!! You guys are great!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
He's looking at me. He's looking at me....  
  
"Well Colonel, you're really in the Navy now." said my CO.  
  
Harm is staring at me like he did when I wore Harriet's uniform, and when he first met me. I make a grasp at the wings I left on the chair, desperate to move Harm's attention. "Webb, I think you made a mistake, I'm not a pilot." I say, handing the wings.  
  
"No, Mac, there is no mistake. You and Harm are both pilots, didn't you read that in your cover stories?"  
  
"Must've missed it. I was reading it pretty late you know."  
  
"Well, you have absolutely got to know everything on those papers when you touch down in London. That's your last chance."  
  
"I shouldn't have a problem by then."  
  
"Good, now remember, your flight is booked under Commander and Mrs. Harmon Burnett-not Rabb." Said Webb handing us our tickets. "Colonel, you cannot respond to Mac, it's your maiden name. Commander, you may not call her that either." He finished.  
  
Harm still looks a little out of it, but he says to me, "So, I call you Sarah now.. Mac, you've got to remove that Marine Corps ring, and put those wings back on." I blushed at my stupidity, snatched off the ring albeit with regret, and fumbled so much with the wings Harm had to straighten them out. The Admiral is mumbling something in the background about not calling me 'Mac.'  
  
Finally, we're finished, and I throw my coat on, and Webb shoves one at Harm. "You'll need those, it's a bit chilly in the U.K. The rest of your clothes and anything else you need will be at your hotel room. You are each allowed one small bag of personal items, but the items must not be able to identify you in any way. As for contacting us, you have these cell phones, they're secure. Goodbye." Said Webb a little coldly.  
  
"Goodbye and good luck." Said the Admiral.  
  
"Thank you Sir. Goodbye." We respond in unison.  
  
"Dismissed." Our CO's commanding voice echoes in his office.  
  
"Aye, Aye Sir." We reply, saluting, swinging around and walking out. Webb follows with clothing bags containing my new uniforms. He says he'll return my Marine one back to my apartment. Tiner stands to attention when we leave.  
  
"At ease." Says Harm.  
  
"Goodbye Sirs, Ma'am." He answers going back to work.  
  
We're walking briskly through the bullpen when I think I hear Gunny mutter something to himself as to why I'm suddenly wearing a coat, and white heels. Other than that, and the guard at the front of JAG ops, nobody pays us any attention.  
  
Harm and I are driving in silence to my apartment. I decide to break it.  
  
"Harm, I'm sorry, I didn't think this would be so painful for you."  
  
"Actually, I've gotten over Diane's ghost, or mostly. What I don't want you to think, is that I'm seeing you as her, because I'm not. You're Sarah, she was Diane. Two different people, your only similarity is your looks. You are a Marine, she was Navy. You have a temper, she was cool and quiet. You're always on time, she was always late. You stress out, she didn't to my knowledge. You have been with me through more, she and I had a few classes together. You hate computers, she loved them. You had a hard childhood, hers was relatively easy. You understand my need to fly, she did not. You, you-oh nevermind."  
  
Nevermind?! What does he mean nevermind? I wanted desperately to ask him what he meant, but I sensed he wasn't ready to tell me. He's trying to convince me, and possibly himself, that he's not seeing me as her. I knew him too well to believe him...  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? I'm sorry for those of you who want Harm's POV, but I'm a girl (obviously) and I tend to write Mac's POV better. Don't worry, I'll eventually get back to Harm... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
We arrived at my apartment. "Do you want me to come in, or would you rather I not?" he asked.  
  
"Come in, what have I got to hide? After all, you're my husband, aren't you?" Yeah, how long have you wanted to call him that????? Suck it up Marine..  
  
We stopped at my door while I fumbled with my keys, only succeeding in dropping them on the floor. He and I bent to pick them up at the same time, our hands touched. It was like an electric shock to me, and I immediately withdrew it. He may not be attracted to me, but I sure am to him... I mumbled some apology, and thanked him for picking up the keys. I finally found the right key, and opened the door. What has gotten into you MacKenzie??? You've worked with this man for eight years now, and you've loved him just as long, but now you become the klutz???!!!! Get a hold of yourself, QUICK!!!  
  
He asked if I needed help, and I said not yet. So he sat down on the couch as I ran around getting all my little trinkets. I returned with two bags of things, and my stuffed dinosaur my Uncle Matt gave me when I turned five that I'd had ever since. The dinosaur (named Fido-don't ask why), was rather worn, considering it was nearing it's thirtieth birthday. Harm looked at me and my stuff with the weirdest expression. (It wasn't because of my uniform-I specifically kept on my coat for that very reason.)  
  
"No offence-but are we bringing all this, even the dinosaur?"  
  
"Yes, and especially my dinosaur, whose name is FIDO."  
  
"Can you fit it in one bag?"  
  
"Already tried that."  
  
"Well, let's go then..I'll take one of those." He took one of my bags, and locked up behind us.  
  
We loaded the stuff into the car, but Fido stayed in my lap. "Do you mind telling me why we're bringing a stuffed animal?" Harm asked. I could tell by his tone he was amused. He needed to be put in his place, obviously he'd forgotten who'd so recently saved his six from the Admiral this morning.  
  
"You have no right to question what I bring because I just saved your sorry six today." I said saucily.  
  
"Sorry..I'm still curious though, why are we bringing..what's his name? Fido?"  
  
"Yes. Fido. We are bringing Fido because my Uncle Matt gave him to me when I was five. I've had him ever since, he and I have seen a lot together, and whenever I go on long trips, I bring Fido."  
  
"However did he get that name?"  
  
"He told me when I first met him that he always wanted to be a dog. So I decided to call him Fido."  
  
"Fido, Fido...Fido."  
  
"Watch it Squid."  
  
We arrived at Harm's place at 0940. He invited me to come in, and I did, with Fido.  
  
"Just sit on the couch, I should be done soon." He said.  
  
"Soon, I hear that word come out of your mouth too many times. 'Soon' for you is not 'soon' for most everyone else." I retort, but sit down anyway.  
  
"Whatever would you mean by that?" he asked popping his head out the door.  
  
"I mean you just about the slowest packer I've ever met."  
  
"I'll bet I'm faster than you." He responded.  
  
"We'll see." I say.  
  
As usual, I was right, it took him half an hour and thirty-six seconds to pack. That was a whole seventeen seconds more than me.  
  
"Seventeen seconds-right." He grumbled.  
  
"You are really pushing the envelope this time squid. If you don't watch out, someone's gonna end up in the Atlantic Ocean again." I warn.  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
It was 1110 before we were in the air, and on our way to London. We read over our covers stories for the first few hours, and after that, Harm fell asleep. He was lucky at being able to choose when he slept, I on the other hand, was an insomniac, and slept when I could. That wasn't very often...  
  
A/N: Okay, I'll give you two chapters because the reviews were good. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
We touched down just outside London at exactly 1710. I shok Harm awake. When we got off the plane we were almost instantly greeted by a Marine Major.  
  
She identified her self as Major Carly Davidson. The woman we were supposed to meet. Gosh, how I wish I was in that uniform.  
  
"You must be the two Commander Burnetts."  
  
"Yes, we are." Replied Harm gruffly, he was obviously still out of it, or more aggravated at having to use his stepfather's name than I thought.  
  
"I'm sorry, we're still a little tired from the flight, could you show us where we're to stay?" I said, hoping to appease the major for my 'husband's' ill behavior.  
  
She seemed unperturbed. "This way please. Don't worry about your luggage, most of it's arrived ahead of you."  
  
We followed her through security, and out of the airport. She seemed to already have arranged for a taxi. When we got in she told the driver, "Roosevelt Naval Base." (Author's note: I highly doubt there is such a place, but just bear with me please.)  
  
The drive out there was interesting, and aside from trying to keep Harm from falling asleep again, I looked out the window and watched the scenery fly by. England is beautiful..I could appreciate it more if the Major would ever stop talking like she was tour guide.  
  
Thirty minutes and fifty-eight seconds later, the Major identified herself and us to the enlisted man standing watch at the entrance. He insisted on searching the taxi, which everyone grumbled about, as it was wasting our dinner time. After a thorough half hour search, which produced nothing, he allowed us to continue on. It was six seconds short of 1847 when we finally arrived in our apartment.  
  
The apartment itself was fairly large considering it was on the base, I'd say more or less about the size of the Admiral's office. Minus the nice decorations of course. The walls were bare, and an ugly off-shade of white. At least it smelled fresh though, and it was clean. The real thing that horrified me was the furniture, or lack thereof. We had one chair, a nightstand, a table, and a bed. A bed. Not two beds, one bed. Great.  
  
"Harm-" I begin.  
  
"Hmmmm." he was more interested in checking the room for bugs, and wasn't listening to me.  
  
"Harm, haven't you noticed there's a problem?"  
  
"Where, there's not a bug over there right?"  
  
"Not that I can see. That's not the point though, we've got a problem."  
  
"Well what is it then?" Men are sooooooooo obtuse..  
  
""There's one bed." I blurt out.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Perhaps we should call down to headquarters and ask for another? Honestly, there's not much we can do, unless we want to blow out cover."  
  
"There's got to be some way."  
  
"Would you like me to sleep on the floor?"  
  
"Come on Harm, the floor isn't exactly that comfortable, neither is the chair..We're adults, we'll just have to handle it." I say that last sentence with far more confidence than I feel. I can't believe you just suggested that MacKenzie! This is a recipe for disaster.  
  
A/N: Interesting huh?! Now why DID Mac say that? 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Sunday 0759 Roosevelt Naval Base 15 miles south of London  
  
My internal clock woke me up very late the following morning, too late. We were supposed to be in Captain Brown's office at 0900. Considering though, I'd been up with Harm till three in the morning studying computer manuals, I can understand why. I reluctantly forced myself out of bed, and into the shower.  
  
I returned, in my nightshirt fourteen minutes and thirteen seconds later, to find my sleepyhead of a partner was still fast asleep. He had to get up now if he wanted a shower. Now I know why he's always late to work. "Come on! Up and at 'em Harm! We don't have much time to waste...NOW HARM!!!" I flung the covers off him, realizing he was just wearing shorts. No shirt. My mind was staring to wander..I finally managed to get myself under control, and forced him out of bed, he was still half asleep when I told him he had fifteen minutes in the shower, no more.  
  
I proceeded to get into my uniform, and waited for him to finish. When he didn't come out in the allotted time, I went over and banged on the door.  
  
"Harm-you're supposed to be out of there by now!!! We're going to be late!" No response.  
  
"Harmon! Let's get that six moving!" No response.  
  
"If you don't get out of there in five seconds I'm coming in!!!!" No response, I count to five. Still no response. Should I go in there? What if he's not dressed? In the end I decided I'd rather have Harm chew me out than the Captain. I opened the door.  
  
The sight that met my eyes would have been hilarious if we weren't on the verge of being late. Harm was slumped against the corner of the wall where the wall met the tub. Fast asleep on a pile of towels, he was still dry, so obviously he hadn't showered yet, but he had lost his chance. "Harm, get up!" I said exasperated.  
  
He mumbled something incoherent, and I went over to the sink, and got a glass of cold water. I poured it on him, he immediately jumped up, yelping. "What was that for?" he asked.  
  
"You slept away your shower time. Now, get on your uniform, we have to leave. You don't want Captain Brown to get a bad impression of us on our first full day."  
  
Since I didn't trust him to change on his own, I remained in the bathroom facing the wall, while he changed in the shower. I tried my best to keep my mind from going places it shouldn't be...but I wasn't entirely successful.  
  
Finally, at 0831 and twenty-two seconds I was able to drag my sleepy 'husband' out of our room, and down to the café for a quick breakfast.  
  
I got him a power-bar, and myself one too, I absolutely detested these things, but I didn't have enough time for a full breakfast, and I needed something to tide me over. It was going to take a lot of time to find the Captain's office even with the instructions, as it was on the other end of a rather large base. Somehow it was like being at High School again, trying to get to classes before the bell rang.  
  
Harm practically fell asleep many times during the course of our trip. In the end I was nearly dragging him there. Two things were obvious, Harm was not a morning person, and I needed to get a dog leash.....  
  
A/N: Decided to be nice to you guys... But don't expect this too often... 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
0854 ZULU Captain Brown's office Roosevelt Naval Base 15 miles south of London  
  
We arrived at the Captain's office six minutes and thirty nine seconds before 0900. An officer with four bars on his shoulders greeted us, I assumed he was the Captain. He was a rather short man, yet he seemed fully energetic, (unlike a certain someone), intelligent, and dangerous, yet friendly all at once. I suppose if one were to meet Napoleon, he'd be something like this.  
  
"Welcome Commanders, I'm sorry I couldn't greet you yesterday, but I was stuck in meetings all day." He smiled at us, "You know how that is..Oh- excuse me, I forgot to introduce myself, Captain Brown, I'm in charge of this base here and all who operate on it."  
  
"Commander Harmon David Patrick Burnett at your service sir," Harm introduced himself, "this is-"  
  
"Commander Sarah Harriet MacKenzie Burnett, sir." I interrupted.  
  
"I see you have a mind of your own Commander, which is good, I don't like women in the armed forces who hide behind the men... The real question is, how am I to distinguish between you two when I want only one?"  
  
"Well, Sir, most people call my husband 'Harm,' and before I got married, people called me 'Mac,' (I eyed Harm here), some still do. As long as my husband has no objections to my being called that, neither do I."  
  
We both looked at Harm, who was just beginning to wake up, "I, uhh., have no objection to that, Sir."  
  
"Settled then. One last thing, Commander Harm, make sure you get some decent sleep before reporting for duty. I don't like my people to do lousy jobs because of things like that."  
  
"Sir, We're both a little tired from our jet lag, and our trip, I hope you won't judge our competence on just this first acquaintance." Harm replied. Nice save Harm..  
  
"Have you ever thought of becoming a lawyer, Commander Harm.?" Asked the captain. Okay, not so nice save..  
  
"No sir, the thought hadn't crossed my mind." Lose the lawyer lingo Harm, or we're finished..  
  
"Well, the JAG's missed out on a lot, it's a pity, I think my friend Admiral Chegwidden would have had a lot of fun bossing you around.He's an ex-seal you know, I never was, we were just friends at the Academy.  
  
"Oh well, down to business, you're both computer technicians, and pilots, now that's an odd combination." (He was currently looking over our fake service records.) "You're here to do computer work though, and maybe if you're lucky I'll let you fly some F-14's before you transfer out again."  
  
"Thank you sir." We respond in unison, meanwhile my stomach is churning, the last time you were in an F-14... Don't even go there!  
  
"One last thing, I understand you're both married, and since you two are not permanent additions to the base, we're allowing some leeway, but not a lot. If you cause undue disturbance on this base, or outside it, you'll be seeing Chegwidden after all.."  
  
"Yes, Sir." We respond again, in unison.  
  
"One last word of warning, although this is not related to your jobs at all, there have been four murders on this base in the last month, the investigation is underway. What you should know though, is that all the victims were officers in the Navy, and female."  
  
I could feel Harm tense beside me, we already knew this, but it was just another reminder of how dangerous our position-my position was. "Thank you for the warning Captain." I reply.  
  
"Major Davidson will be able to answer any questions you might have, this is her pager number." (he handed me a slip of paper) "This is a list of computers on the base that need fixing by the end of this week, their priority number is also there, and if you haven't got any questions that will be all."  
  
"No Sir."  
  
"Very good, you may have the rest of the day to become acquainted with this base. Dismissed."  
  
"Aye, Aye Sir."  
  
We walked out. "So what do you think we should do first?" I ask Harm.  
  
"Explore, learn our way around," (then he lowers his voice) "and gather information....."  
  
A/N: Where were the reviews on the last three chapters!!!!!??????? I'd like a decent amount of reviews people before I update this again!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This, I have a feeling, is going to be a very controversial chapter. A  
lot of stuff is brought in that some people may not like. But, I had to make it hit home for a certain character. And, yes, Harm's POV is finally  
back.. Well, you've been warned..  
  
Chapter 9  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
1121 ZULU Roosevelt Naval Base 15 miles south of London  
  
A few hours later found us listening to Captain Jacob Rowley, a marine describe his computer problem.  
  
It really was rather simple, if the captain would ever leave off babbling about whatever and let us at it. Now what was he saying???  
  
"My girlfriend, Lieutenant J.G. Kroegel, was one of the murdered female Naval officers. Just three weeks ago.."  
  
"Do you know what happened to your girlfriend Captain?" asked Mac. Boy is she on her toes today!  
  
"Yeah, she was supposed to meet me at a local restaurant in London that night, she talked to me just moments before she left. I waited for hours at the restaurant, and when she didn't show up I figured she'd had an accident or something, so I called her, and she couldn't be reached. Then I went frantic, and drove back to the base and looked all over for her, when she didn't turn up they called the police. Next morning they found her in her Navy uniform, dead in a local park, two bullet holes in her.'  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss Captain, I'm sure Lieutenant Kroegel would have made a fine officer." I reply sadly thinking of the other three women who lost their lives so untimely.  
  
"Yes, she would have. I was so proud of Lisa.' He replied.  
  
"Captain, do you know who the other three women were?" I ask.  
  
"Yes, Sir. Each of them fine young women with promising careers. The first to go was Ensign Danielle Clarke, then Lisa, followed by Lieutenant Molly McCreary, and most recently, Lieutenant Commander Theresa Coulter." Did I just hear him right????  
  
"Excuse me, did you just say Lieutenant Commander Theresa Coulter?" I say in shock.  
  
"Yes, sir, I did...Did you know her?" This can't be happening..  
  
"Yes Captain, we both knew Commander Coulter, she was our friend." Mac said sadly. "Why was she here do you know?"  
  
"She had brought back some forensics from Afghanistan that needed to be analyzed in our labs. She was only supposed to have been her for three weeks I believe."  
  
"Thank you Captain for you information, and if you need any help, you know where to find us." I reply getting up. Mac follows with a surprised and somewhat agitated look on her face.  
  
"Why did we just leave Harm? We could've got more information from him? Why don't you ever consult me before you make these snap decisions?" Her tone was growing angrier with every word, but I wasn't in the mood for fighting. "Harm, she was my friend too, and the least we can do is find out what happened."  
  
"Look Sarah," I say, stopping her in the hall, if we asked anymore the captain might have gotten suspicious, or his neighbors anyway."  
  
"We would only look like concerned friends.' She countered.  
  
"Yeah right-friends who happen to be questioning the members of this base like professional lawyers, when that isn't our job." I retort.  
  
"Who's talking now? Captain Brown said you sounded like a lawyer this morning, not me!"  
  
"Well you do too." I said getting fed up.  
  
She glares at me, "When you come to your senses Commander, you will find me at the base library." With that, she briskly walks off. The voices in my head start again, How did you let yourself get goaded into another fight Rabb? You should go after her and apologize for what you said. You didn't consult her and you should've. Come on, what are you waiting for? Go after her!!!  
  
Instead, I turn and go in the opposite direction, towards the café. Way to go, you probably just blew your cover! I try desperately to ignore this little voice as I make my way to the café. I buy myself a newspaper and a cup of coffee, and begin to read the headlines. This day just keeps getting worse..  
  
A/N: Sorry about Coulter, had to make it hit home for Harm. I really think she's a nice character, but she's attracted to Harm, and he belongs to Mac! As for the fight between Harm & Mac, it won't last long, but as the story progresses there will be more of them, and they'll be worse. This is basically the turning point chapter, after this things get more angsty and there's less fun & games. Sorry for all you who liked the harmless banter, there'll be less. Harm & Mac'll pull through in the end, just stick with me please!!! Reviews, good or bad people!!! Thanks! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: WARNING: There is some language in this chapter! Sorry I couldn't  
update, but the evil sister was on all day yesterday!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
1729 Roosevelt Naval Base 15 miles south of London  
  
Well, sitting around in our room waiting for her to come isn't doing one iota of good. I decided to get up and see if she was still in the library. I blow everything with her, it's amazing she still acknowledges she knows me! The problem is, I never realize what I'm doing until later. My biggest problem is I'm driven by my emotions, and I don't think straight in those types of circumstances. These emotions have gotten me in more trouble then I care to admit, especially with a certain jarhead. She's right, she always is. Why can't you learn that Rabb? I walk over to the door and open it, surprised to find her standing there, about to open it.  
  
"Uhhhhh... Mac, errr." Great eloquence Rabb. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was being a jerk, as usual. I just have a tendency to do that. Usually when I try to say something from the heart, it all comes out wrong. Nobody understands me, it's like I'm speaking in different language. Sorry for babbling there." I finish.  
  
She looks at me with an indescribable expression. "Harm, don't you think we should continue this inside so we don't gather a crowd?" She is still waiting for me to move out of the door I finally realize. Geez, are we slow today or what??? Or have we been too close to her for too long?  
  
"Stop it!" I say.  
  
"What???!!!!!" Mac replies.  
  
"I was uhh, talking to myself. Sorry. Come in." I say moving aside to allow her in.  
  
She closes the door behind her. "Talking to yourself? Harm are you on a drug or something? Cause I haven't known you to talk to yourself before."  
  
On something? Yeah, it usually comes in a green package labeled 'Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie', other than that no. "Actually it could be lack of sleep, or a proper shower." I say aloud.  
  
"Alright squid. Next time I promise I won't drag you out without a shower," she smiles as if she promising to give something to a little kid.  
  
Which would be you... "Yeah, you have no idea what a lack of a shower in the morning does to me."  
  
"I think I've seen enough. Are we going to stand here all evening or get something to eat?"  
  
"You know, you eat enough for two people."  
  
She hits me on the shoulder, "OWWW!" I shout.  
  
"What, can't take a little Marine medicine?"  
  
"I'm afraid I'm becoming too old for things like that.'  
  
"You're calling yourself OLD????!!!!!! Hah!"  
  
"Hey, you aren't the one pushing forty."  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't have forever either. Every birthday that passes my chance of having a family lessens."  
  
"You're forgetting you're only approaching thirty-five."  
  
"Right, but it comes sooner for women than men." She looks distinctively at me when she says this, and for the life of me, I can't figure out why...  
  
We're sitting together eating our dinners when a shouting match breaks out at the other end of the café. Two enlisted men, (who are too far away to tell their ranks), are yelling at each other over something. Mac and I, being the nearest, went over to try to break it up. The corporal and the petty officer had just come to blows, I think the petty officer struck first, but I can't be sure.  
  
I ran forward and managed to grab the corporal, who was closest to me, in the process the petty officer hit me in the jaw, (boy did that hurt), and Mac somehow managed to detain the petty officer.  
  
"Ingles, you suck!!!" shouted the corporal, "you just hit an officer."  
  
"Yeah, Howell, but it's your fuckin' fault for accepting those damn files from that bitch!" Shouted Ingles.  
  
"That's enough.' A marine officer intervened. "Sir, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah," I said wiping the blood away from my lip, "Ingles should've been a boxer." The two men were escorted out for questioning, and no doubt, punishment of some sort. Mac came rushing over.  
  
"Harm, are you alright?"  
  
"Didn't I just answer that?"  
  
"Yes, but I want to be sure."  
  
"I've been hit far worse by boys back at school."  
  
"Why would they hit you? You hardly seem to be the type who picks a fight without just cause."  
  
"You forget 'Nam." I say. "Had a lot of fights related to that. Usually defending the military's honor."  
  
"Who said you had to defend the whole military?"  
  
"Me. And it earned me more broken bones than I care to count, not to mention a worried mother."  
  
"That sounds like you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
My explanation didn't earn that much sympathy though, she still took me to the Doctor's....  
  
A/N: Told you the fight would be over soon(. Unfortunately, there'll be more.. You were probably surprised by the café fight. Does it relate to the murders? We'll see. Sorry about the language, I don't normally like to use it, but I'm trying to make this realistic. Thanks for the reviews!! Keep them coming! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
1903 Roosevelt Naval Base 15 miles south of London  
  
"Look at the bright side Harm, at least you won't be wearing a cast like poor Bud when you and Brumby broke his jaw." Mac said.  
  
"Yeah, well, it wasn't a direct hit. If it was I'm sure I would be. And kindly don't mention Brumby while we're here." I respond in semi-annoyance.  
  
"Actually, Harm, you never did tell me why you were going to punch him. I refuse to believe it was over the case, even you don't get that involved."  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe I did." I answer angrily. "Besides, we're done with that aren't we?"  
  
"Are we?"  
  
"YES!" I shout, and make my way to the bathroom to clean up.  
  
I return about fifteen minutes later. Mac is sitting in the chair reading a book, she does not even acknowledge my presence, but I know she knows I'm here. I don't know what's so interesting about her book, but if she wants to play that game fine. I'll play it too. I grab the computer manual and flip through it absently, trying to look absorbed.  
  
Finding nothing of interest, I look over at her. She's beautiful, even when she's reading... Okay, you really got it BAD... She looks up.  
  
"Do you want something?" she asks coolly.  
  
You. "Uhhhh...no." I reply, bewildered.  
  
"Well, then I suggest you stop staring at me, and go back to your manual."  
  
I comply, although I could spend all evening staring at her and not be bored, I cannot even look at this monstrous book fro five seconds without having my mind wander. Usually to the woman sitting across the room. Is she mad at you again? What did I do this time?! I doubt I could've gotten her mad at me again in such a short time, I must be imagining things...  
  
Monday 0639 ZULU Roosevelt Naval Base 15 miles south of London  
  
"Wake up Harm! Or I'm going to pour ice cold water on you!" Mac says. Or at least that's what I think she says, it's too early to tell.  
  
"I'm serious Harm! We don't have time for your dawdling! If you want a shower, you're getting up NOW!"  
  
Dawdling, I haven't heard that word since my mother used to use it.. "Awwright. I'm getting' up..." I respond sleepily.  
  
She yanks the covers off me, and the cold air rushes in, alright I'm up! I sit bolt upright. She smiles a little,  
  
"You squids, can't you ever get up in the morning?"  
  
I glare in response and head towards the shower. She calls after me,  
  
"Don't get lost in there! You have thirty minutes in counting."  
  
I trudge in, and get ready to take my shower.  
  
Twenty-five minutes later finds me finishing my shave in front of the mirror, and I can hear Mac pacing impatiently outside.  
  
"Be out in a minute." I say to reassure her.  
  
"Right." She replies sarcastically.  
  
I come out a little while later.  
  
"Two minutes and thirteen seconds late." She answers, almost in a gloating way. This isn't the Mac I know, what's going on? Instead of voicing my thoughts aloud I just follow her out the door wondering what happened this time..  
  
A/N: I haven't updated this recently for two reasons: I had inordinate amount of homework. Yesterday's alone was 5 hrs., on top of my Tae Kwon Do lesson. And, the reviews for the last chapter were pitiful. Only TWO. I'm sorry for those of you who did review and had to wait, but I'm telling you this won't happen again. This story will not be updated until I get a minimum of five reviews, and that's not a lot to ask. Thank for those of you who took the time to review.. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you to those people who reviewed! Please keep them coming!!!!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
(Mac's POV)  
  
0756 ZULU Roosevelt Naval Base 15 miles south of London  
  
He'd done it again.. I can't believe I keep letting myself fall into the same trap over and over again. He's hurt me far worse than he'll ever know. I wish to goodness I had a heart of steel, but I don't. When it comes to Harm, my heart is mush.. (A/N: No, this will not get sappy..yet..that comes later in the story, if ever.)  
  
We continue to walk down the halls to the café. At least Harm seems more awake than yesterday. That's a good sign. My thoughts drift back to an earlier topic..  
  
I HATE HIM!!! How can he not see what he's doing to me??? Is he blind?! Every day I spend like this, knowing he'll never be mine. At least before yesterday, I had some hope I might win him over yet, but, no, then he had to go and say our chance of 'us' was over... He's left me with no hope. What am I to do? Stop thinking about this before you start crying..  
  
"Hey," he says kindly, "you seem a little out of it this morning. Anything bothering you?"  
  
Something you'd never understand in a million years you bastard.......................... Come on MacKenzie, he's trying to be nice, be kinder. Why? He's hurt me more times than I can count?!!! He's a guy, and Navy at that, cut him some slack. "MMM... Nothing." (long pause, during which he looks like he doesn't believe me, so I add) "Perhaps what I'm going to eat for breakfast." He gives me a weird look, but seems slightly pacified.  
  
"Well, as long as you don't force me to eat any of your dead animals, I don't care what you eat." He's trying to lighten the situation. Doesn't he get it that I'm hurting?? Does he even care????  
  
I sigh. This is going to be a long day..  
  
Fifteen minutes later as we come out of the breakfast line he asks, "So, where do you wanna sit?"  
  
"Don't care." I mumble, still semi-lost in my thoughts.  
  
"How about over there by the window?"  
  
I don't answer.  
  
"Sarah? What's going on?"  
  
I become angry at the use of my first name, how dare he call me that when just last night he ripped my heart out!!! " I said I don't give a DAMN!!!!" I shout, attracting the attention of everyone in hearing range. I turn beet red, and start to run out, but realize, I can't.So, I run to the furthest corner which is half-hidden behind some plants, and sit down.  
  
Harm is walking over with a somewhat dazed look on his face. I can't decide whether or not I want to kill him...  
  
A/N: Today is Navy Day (and Theodore Roosevelt's B-Day), because the U.S. Navy was officially established 228 years ago! Happy birthday all you Navy people out there! In honor of this day, I'm giving you guys a poll/choice. Is Mac gonna make a scene or will she just refuse to talk to Harm??? (Not much of a choice I know.) Thank you again for the reviews!!!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Well, the poll was three to one..Mac will make a scene. Although, I will admit, I was hoping you guys would choose the other option. This is a very angsty chapter, and what I included at the end I wasn't planning on including until later, but somehow it fell into this chapter. Anything in *'s is Mac remembering stuff, okay. I tried to clear up the confusion from the last chapter, and I hope I have succeeded. Thank you for those of you who did review. I would like more reviews though, good or bad. I mean, I get on average four reviews a chapter, do you guys not like my style or something? On average, I get more reviews for my Jeannie stories than I do JAG. This is sad considering JAG is still showing, and Jeannie's only re- runs. Anyway, enough babbling, you've been warned...  
  
Chapter 13  
  
He's coming over here...oh gosh.....NO DAMMIT MACKENZIE!!! YOU WILL NOT FALL FOR HIS DAMN SMILE!!!!!!! He's going to try to apologize... If I allow it.  
  
"I'm sorry Mac, what did I do?" he asks softly, I notice though, that he hasn't sat down, or made a move to. He knows when a certain marine is seriously contemplating killing him...  
  
"What did you do?" I say softly, I laugh bitterly, and repeat, louder with resentment, "WHAT did you do???? I'll tell you what you did, you got up this morning!" As I say every word, his eyes get wider and wider, as if he cannot believe it, and I do not think he is so dumb not to have seen this coming. The only thing that is keeping me from screaming my head off and punching him for all I'm worth is that, however small it may be, I'm acutely aware that if I were to do such things, it would literally blow the lid off our investigation. We are newlyweds, and newlyweds don't fight like cats and dogs. I've already made enough scenes, but I swear if he keeps provoking me like this......I honestly wouldn't want to be him...  
  
"This hardly seems the discussion for a public area," he said so calmly it all but blew me away, "I think we should try to eat our breakfast in peace, and perhaps we can go back to our quarters and discuss this. unless you have objections."  
  
"As a matter of fact, I DO. We have work to accomplish, Harm, every time we try to talk, we just end up fighting, like now. I think we need to get our work done."  
  
"How in God's name do you think we're going to be able to work, if we can't keep from snapping each other's heads off?! I've tried to apologize; I've asked what's wrong-given you a chance to talk in private. And you've shoved it back in my face!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've had it MAC!!!!!!!!!!!! HAD IT!!!!!"  
  
"FINE, BE THAT WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU INSENSITIVE JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shout and storm out of the café, tears streaming out of my eyes, I'm running, running again-only God knows where.  
  
0957 ZULU A Bar somewhere in downtown London  
  
I finish my glass of vodka, and turn to the waitress, and ask her for more with my slurred speech. She pours me more, I gulp it down with a hiccup...  
  
*"Besides, we're done with that aren't we?" says Harm  
  
"Are we?" I ask.  
  
"YES!" he shouts angrily.*  
  
With that three letter word Harm told me what I'd always feared hearing..that he and I, were never meant to be..  
  
I take another drink from my glass and laugh hysterically, while remembering..  
  
*"Harmon Rabb Jr., so righteous, so pure.you never had a weak moment in your life did you???"  
  
"I'm going to wait outside."  
  
"Ohhh.wait. I forgot..you're long-lost father..neurotic Annie?"  
  
"You know, you're not just a drunk..you're a mean drunk.'*  
  
I take another gulp...and everything goes black.........  
  
A/N: Hey! Don't say I didn't warn ya! 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: There was some misunderstanding in the last chapter. Mac did not drink solely because of their argument, it was a build-up of emotional tension. She had had too much. As Harm concludes the argument was simply "..the last straw.." I am not the type of person who blames the fault of their relationship on either party. I believe they are both to blame, as well as circumstances, and other people's selfishness. I hope you understand what I meant now. This is yet another sad chapter...::sigh::.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Sometime  
  
In a car  
  
Somewhere in London  
  
I wake up slowly, still in my drunken state, and look ahead of me to see that Harm is driving the car with me in it.  
  
"HHHHHHHHhhhhaarrmmmmm.. where are we??" I ask in my slurred speech.  
  
"In London."  
  
"Knew that. Tell me where we are."  
  
"We're going to get you some coffee."  
  
I laugh, "don't need c-coffee."  
  
"Yes, you do, you're drunk."  
  
"No-am not drunk." I stutter  
  
"Look, Mac, you gotta trust me."  
  
"Can't."  
  
If he hadn't been driving the car, I think he'd have fallen over in shock. "Why can't you trust me Mac?" he asked, and even though I was drunk, I could feel, and can still feel the intense pain in his voice.  
  
I refuse to answer; doing so will only bring up a subject I'd rather ignore. I looked out the window and watch the scenery fly by, hoping he will not pursue his question further.  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
She can't trust me. She can't trust me. She can't trust me. Why not? Can our relationship have deteriorated so much she cannot even trust me anymore? Why did she get so mad in the café? Why did she go drink? She hasn't drunk since Dalton's death. What is going on? Why won't she tell me? A thousand such thoughts are running through my head as I drive through London looking for the nearest coffee shop. She didn't answer my question either, that doesn't bode well.  
  
I have an idea as to why she got drunk. It's probably because of our argument. But then again, maybe it's something else she's not telling me. Mac is the type of person who holds things inside of her until she can't take it anymore. Maybe it's a build-up of stress, and our argument was the final straw. I wish she would tell me what's wrong-but she said she doesn't trust me anymore. There must have been a time when she trusted me, there had to have been, otherwise we would never have been such great friends. Does she not trust me because I couldn't stop her from drinking? I take a quick glance at her in the back seat. She looks upset, deeply, and hurt too. She may be drunk, and her senses impaired, but her emotions and feelings are as sharp as ever. Her eyes meet mine, they speak of pain and suffering so great it breaks my heart. I look away quickly, it's too much to see her hurting like that, and to know that I'm the cause of her hurt, and I don't know how to fix it. I silently begin to cry.. What have I done to you Sarah????  
  
A/N: Remember what I said, this is not all Harm's fault. He just has a tendency to blame himself for things. He faults himself for not being able to save his father, and honestly, what can a six-year old do to save a father halfway across the world in hostile territory? Not much. Harm has always blamed himself for things that go wrong in his life. It's a carry- over of emotional scars from childhood. Mac has her own share of problems too. Only hers are somewhat different. This is why they need each other; they can't do it on their own, see why DPB needs to get them together now??? 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
1058 ZULU  
  
A coffeehouse  
  
London  
  
I spot a coffeehouse, and pull over.  
  
"Mac, stay in the car please."  
  
"Why?" she asks.  
  
"I don't think it would be a good idea for you to come out."  
  
"Why would it not be a good idea?"  
  
"You're still drunk, and you don't want to do anything that could get you in trouble."  
  
"So, you're still trying to protect me Harm? What am I? Some hopeless case that you think needs your professional help? WELL, have I got news for you. I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP-OR ANYONE'S! I can fend for myself. I've done it before-"  
  
I grabbed her wrist to prevent her from leaving. "LET ME GO! It's not going to benefit you to keep me here. If I'm going to get in trouble you're not going to stop me." She screamed.  
  
"Mac, please listen for just a little. I care what happens to you. I don't want you making a mistake that can cost you your hard-earned career. You have accomplished so much in this life-why throw it away in a drunken rage? I know you're very angry with me, just please don't do this to yourself."  
  
"I don't care what happens to me."  
  
"What about your Uncle Matt? You know how proud he is of you? Are you going to disappoint him by throwing away your beautiful career?  
  
"You've also served this nation with distinction and pride Mac, don't disappoint her."  
  
She paused for awhile, but then looked up at me with a small smile, "Now I see why they made you a lawyer."  
  
I smile in return, "I'll be right back."  
  
I return a few minutes later with some coffee for both of us-hers being stronger of course.  
  
To my relief she was still in the car where I had left her. I opened the door,  
  
"Here you go Mac, just the way you like it."  
  
She smiled weakly, "Thanks, I think I'm going to need it, the overhang seems to have kicked in."  
  
(A/N: I have never been drunk; in fact I rarely drink at all. I've tried to make this as realistic as possible, but I don't know exactly how long Mac would have been drunk, so please bear with me.)  
  
"I can't really sympathize there." I respond, glad to see she's returning to her normal self. I close my door, and start driving.  
  
"You've never been drunk once in your life?" she asks in disbelief.  
  
"Nope. Mom wouldn't let me near the alcohol when I was young, and drinking at the Academy was just plain stupid. After that, I suppose I was just too keen on flying and stuff to do so."  
  
"Have you ever wanted to get drunk?"  
  
"Plenty of times."  
  
"When was the last time?"  
  
Silence fell. This wasn't a question I wanted to answer. But, I answered anyway. "When you were going to be married to Brumby." I said softly.  
  
"When?" she asked  
  
"When you almost married Brumby."  
  
A/N: So you see.. Harm does not always run away. Thanks for the reviews people!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Well, things get interesting. Harm & Mac sort of make-up, but not fully. Thanks for the reviews people!!!!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
(Mac's POV)  
  
When I nearly married Brumby? I thought he didn't have a problem with that. What does he mean? Damn my stupid brain! This is what comes from getting drunk. I rub my temples trying to get rid of my terrible headache. "What do you mean 'When you nearly married Brumby'? I thought you said we were finished with that?" I ask, hope rising in me again, perhaps he didn't mean it.  
  
"I mean I didn't want you to marry Brumby." He says softly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He's just not the right man for you." I knew that.  
  
"So, pray tell, what is the right man?"  
  
"One who treats you like the princess, loves you through thick and thin, knows your faults, but loves you anyway, and you love him, doesn't try to change you to fit his mold, apologizes when he hurts you, and can accept your apologies without feeling as if he must take revenge on you, is loyal to the end. I could go on and on Mac, but I think you get the picture."  
  
"The man you describe Harm is perfect. I don't believe there is such a person."  
  
"Probably not. But, I don't think you should marry someone who doesn't match up to at least some of these qualities."  
  
"You know Harm-I wish we could've grown up together. You could have saved me from making a lot of mistakes."  
  
"Maybe Mac, it depends on whether or not you want to be prevented."  
  
"Well, none of the guys I've dated or married matched up to this criteria."  
  
"Not even Brumby?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
I laugh bitterly, "No! Definitely not!"  
  
He whirled around, his eyes burning with a hatred I don't think I've ever seen before.  
  
"What did that Bastard do to you?" he demanded.  
  
"When he took me to his firm, he was showing me off like some trophy, he nearly hit me when I cornered him on it. Then he went and gave a prominent magazine a humiliating picture of me, and called me his fiancée when we weren't even engaged yet. The list goes on Harm."  
  
The car screeched to a halt in a side-lane. He turned around again, "I'm sorry you had to go through with that Mac, and I swear if that man sets foot in your life again that day will be his LAST!!!!"  
  
I laughed inside Harm was always my knight in shining armor. The first to come to my aid, sometimes even when I didn't need it. "Harm, what did you think-no what did you mean that night in Sydney Harbor?"  
  
He was quiet for awhile, "I was thinking a good many things that night Mac- WATCH OUT!!!" he shouted. I ducked just in time to miss an incoming bullet.  
  
A/N: Teehee! Don't you just love cliffhangers???? 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Well, I will say one thing, the shooter is not revealed in this chapter. I've already decided who's guilty, but out of curiosity, who do you think is the killer(s) after you read this chapter?  
  
Chapter 17  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
What the hell is going on?! Why did someone shoot at Mac? "Are you alright Mac?" I asked worried.  
  
"Yeah, but whoever was shooting at us couldn't have chosen a better time to shoot. He almost got me!" She rummaged around, "the bullet hit the seat opposite me, and I can't get it out."  
  
"Don't worry about it Mac, we're going back to the Base before they try to shoot again. They can search the car later to turn up whatever they can. Put on your belt."  
  
She did, and I hit the gas pedal, we drove as quickly as we could getting back to the base without exceeding the speed limit.  
  
I showed my badge to the marines at the gate, and explained what happened. They had us get out, and asked us exactly what happened, an investigator was on the scene soon, followed by the Captain, and a jag. When the jag saw us he nearly did a double take. The Captain introduced us "Commander Harmon Burnett, and his wife Commander Sarah Burnett, this is Lieutenant Paul Jeffers."  
  
I asked the young lieutenant what was wrong. He replied,  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing sir, you just look like a famous pair of JAG officers, you know how people look alike."  
  
Sheesh, THAT was close, too close for comfort. I noticed during the briefing the lieutenant looked strangely at us every now and then. He was obviously not convinced. We finished the briefing about an hour after lunch, and Mac was beginning to complain she wanted some. So the Captain invited us to join him for lunch in his office, he said we had a lot to discuss.  
  
1319 ZULU  
  
Captain Brown's office  
  
Roosevelt Naval Base  
  
15 miles south of London  
  
"Frankly Commanders, the occurrences of today have boggled me. I don't mean to be insensitive, but I'm going to start at the beginning, if I'm wrong, please correct me.  
  
"It started out yesterday actually, when you two tried to break up a brawl between to enlisted men, and Commander Harm was punched in the jaw.  
  
"Next, this morning I understand the two of you had a good shouting match in the mess hall. After which Commander Mac ran out, and seems to have left the base.  
  
"Then, Commander Harm follows you out a few minutes later, you two are gone for a few hours, and then you come back with a report of attempted murder.  
  
"This whole story is rather confusing, and might I say suspicious. The two of you are creating a serious disruption on this base. I like to give my people the benefit of the doubt, but another incident like this.. and you're both in serious trouble. I don't want anymore fights, and I would rather you not leave the base either. This is your last chance. No more mistakes. UNDERSTOOD?!"  
  
"Sir, Yes Sir!!!" we respond.  
  
"Fine then, anything to say?"  
  
"It won't happen again sir!"  
  
"It better not, dismissed."  
  
We leave his office, sufficiently warned.  
  
A/N: No, they will not get in trouble with the Captain again, I promise. I'm not the type of person who kicks one of them out of the military, or transfers etc. In fact, I boycotted the recent episodes of JAG where Harm wasn't in the Navy. Except 'Back in the Saddle' because that's where Harm ends up getting re-accepted. I actually liked that one too. I think Mattie and Chloe would be great friends,(I may write a story about that.) So, tell me who you think the culprit(s) is/are.  
  
Thanks for reviewing those who did!!!!! 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
1735 ZULU  
  
Lt. Comm. Wright's office  
  
Roosevelt Naval Base  
  
15 miles south of London  
  
Mac and I are looking at the computer, trying to figure out what the hell in wrong with it.  
  
"DAMN THIS MACHINE!" Mac shouts slamming her fist down on it. The computer shakes with the force of her blow, but surprisingly enough.. starts working!  
  
"Look at all these files it's turning up Mac." I say.  
  
"Do you suppose that's what Wright was trying to do when it crashed?"  
  
"No-Mac, it looks like he was trying to delete these files."  
  
"Why would he want to delete half the files on his machine?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Open one."  
  
"Mac, that's invading the guy's privacy."  
  
"Ahemm. I think you're forgetting something Harm."  
  
"What might that be Miss-Know-it-all?"  
  
"These computers are government property, and subject to inspection by superior officers at their choosing."  
  
DAMN! She's good.. "Alright then. which file?" I ask.  
  
"That one." She points to one of the files on the screen.  
  
I double-click on it, but it still takes a few seconds to properly open up. What we see is bewildering, but obviously some type of message.  
  
To: KATGIRL  
  
Plan is ready. All you need to do is ask her to the location for dinner around 1940 hrs. Do not dally. Or things will not go as planned with Kamil.  
  
POP  
  
"Harm-I don't like this."  
  
"Yeah-it doesn't sound good."  
  
"What are we going to do about it?"  
  
"We've got to make a back-up."  
  
"How can we do that without him becoming suspicious?"  
  
"We could put it on the computer's shared documents system."  
  
"Yeah-and have everyone on the base find out about it, then our suspect gets scared and hides-or he knows we did it and kills both of us. You're just brilliant Harm."  
  
"Have you got a better idea?"  
  
"We've got to keep Wright away from this machine until we can make some sort of copy."  
  
"And just how do you propose to do that?"  
  
She thought for awhile, but the more I thought about it, the more hopeless it seemed, this officer was probably involved with the murders, but he was deleting the evidence that we would later need to convict him. Suddenly she brightened, "I have an idea! Remember the base frequently holds social occasions to keep morale up? There's a ball tomorrow night, if we can keep him away from the computer until then, we can make hard-copies during the ball."  
  
"How do we keep him away?"  
  
"Tell him that if he touches the computer before we have the proper tools to fix it he's risking destroying the whole computer for good-and seriously damaging the base system."  
  
"Great councilor- now, just add a few scientific terms in there, and I believe you'll convince the jury."  
  
"Harm-this is no time or place to joke about something like that."  
  
"Sorry-just had to put in some humor."  
  
"Fine the-you get to tell him about not touching the computer." She says with a smirk.  
  
"Thanks." I say sarcastically.  
  
(Mac's POV)  
  
1832 ZULU  
  
The Mess Hall  
  
Roosevelt Naval Base  
  
15 miles south of London  
  
Harm and I were just sitting down to our meal, when Major Davidson walked over.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" she asked  
  
Harm and I glanced at each other, neither of us wanted her here, but we couldn't be impolite.  
  
"Sure. Why not?" Harm responds.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled. "So, how have you two found this base so far?"  
  
"Well, Major-we scarcely been here a few days-you cannot expect us to come to a conclusion so quickly." I say with a smile.  
  
"Then I believe that the upcoming ball will quickly change your apathy. I was wondering Commander, [she turned to me], if you and I could go dress- shopping tomorrow, that is if you have free time."  
  
Harm immediately started to bristle, because of this I felt uneasy.  
  
"Thank you for your invitation Major, but my husband and I already picked out my dress. Perhaps next time." I answer.  
  
"Yes-perhaps next time." She had a far-off look in her eye. Suddenly she stood up, and grabbed a nearby Marine officer by the arm. "Allow me to introduce my boyfriend Major Daniel Beane."  
  
Her boyfriend looked slightly startled. "Daniel-these are the two commanders I was speaking of earlier. Commander Harmon Burnett and his wife Commander Sarah Burnett." We all shook hands, but Harm seemed to be getting more on end by the moment..  
  
A/N: Three reviews!!!!!! ONLY THREE!!!! Not even my own sister reviewed! That must have been one bad chapter... 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: None of these songs are mine, otherwise I'd be rich and I'd buy JAG and I'd make Harm & Mac get together!!!!!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
The Next Day  
  
1720 ZULU  
  
Harm & Mac's Room  
  
Roosevelt Naval Base  
  
15 miles south of London  
  
"Alright then, once I find my dress whites I'll go change in the bathroom if you're going to be so paranoid." Harm replied.  
  
Actually I'd rather he change out here, but that wouldn't be a good idea. "Fine then, go change in the bathroom." I shout over my shoulder as I look through my dresses Webb bought me, trying to find one I find appropriate.  
  
"Mac. what order are these medals supposed to go on in?" he asked fumbling with his uniform.  
  
I sighed, "How am I supposed to know? They're your medals! Check the service record the Admiral gave you to see what order they're in."  
  
"If I can find it." he mumbles while searching through some files. Finally he finds it-and after some minutes of adjusting he gets it right, and disappears into the bathroom without any further comment. This leaves me free to change, and I begin to do so.  
  
Curiosity makes me wander over to Harm's things lying in a jumble on the dresser. I pick up something that interests me. Strange-Harm's brought a CD with him. I'm half dressed, so I shove on my bathrobe and knock on the door.  
  
"What is it?" he asks.  
  
"I was wondering what this was?" I ask.  
  
He opens the door enough for his head to pop out, and I wave the CD in his face.  
  
"Oh that!" he laughs, "that's just something Sergei made me while he was here, he was trying to decide which style music he liked best-and thinks those songs pertain to me in one way or other. You can play it if you like, but don't read his comments; I don't think you'd understand them."  
  
"You forget I can read Russian and speak it fluently as well."  
  
"No, I mean they're inside jokes between brothers, you know."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Not at the moment."  
  
"Okay." He shuts the door, and I look around for a CD player, Harm must have brought one if he brought this CD. I find a tiny portable one in his things, and I pop the CD in. It takes awhile for it to begin to pay, so I look at the track arrangements:  
  
"In the Navy"-What do you find so embarrassing about this song brother??? Something to do with your dress whites according to Mac.  
  
"Funny Friend"-Yep, she's that alright  
  
"She's Always a Woman to Me"-admit it she's stolen your heart.  
  
"If you're not the One"-again, isn't she 'the one'?  
  
"I'm not Strong Enough to say No"-this would pertain to something going on when you met me. don't play dumb with me now.  
  
"Can't Take My EYES off of You"-this would pertain to a certain someone when she walks into the room.  
  
"She is More"-try 'brown eyes' it'll fit better than 'green eyes'  
  
"My Heart is not My Own"-admit it-she's got you good.  
  
"You're Still You"-she's been through a lot from what you tell me, this pertains again to both of you  
  
"Wrong Impression"-this is more her side of the story, but you're guilty of it too  
  
"Broken Vow"-that time you told me you'd really screwed it up it.  
  
"As the Years Go By"-you two sure do take awhile.  
  
"For always, Forever"-that fateful word 'ETERNITY' rings a bell here.  
  
"Sometimes When We Touch"-I've seen it, oh yes, and don't you even try to deny it, I'M NOT BLIND!!!!  
  
The strains of "In the Navy" were still playing in the background, but I didn't care. What was Sergei alluding to with these comments? Why had Harm left this lying around for me to find it???  
  
"HHHHAAAAAAARRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMM! What is the meaning of this!!??" I shout..  
  
A/N: Well, even less review on the last chap. Annoyed peoplz!!! No more updatez until more reviewz!  
  
Queenie1305: Don't worry, no matter how much I torture you guys between now & the end of the story. Harm & Mac will get together!!! Promise!  
  
Angela B.: Sorry this is going to get darker. It's not rated R for nothing. I had to put in some social occasion, sorry you thought the ball was stupid. There will be some shipperness despite however much that sis of mine objects!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Alright, I'm really sorry guys. I was sick on Mon., and I burned my hand pretty bad (on hot tea). It's my right one too. It's pretty hard to type with my left only. I was gonna have my sis do this, but she got sick too. After awhile my hand gets tired, so I can't type chapters up. This means I will still review (less typing), but no chaps for now.Will be back ASAP, promise I'll make it up to you guys. Thankx for understanding.  
  
~Pennithil 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: The MIA author has returned!!! Sorry for the long wait folks.. The site was down yesterday, otherwise this would have been up earlier. Thank you for all the reviews and well-wishes!!!  
  
Chapter 20  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
Damn. I knew it. Mac's suspicious about the CD. Why shouldn't she be? Sergei made it plain and clear on there who I'm in love with, even though I never told him. Mac would have to be a nitwit not to get it, and that she's certainly not. Mac's probably the brightest person I know aside from the Admiral and my grandma.  
  
I decide to feign ignorance. "What are you screaming about Mac? I can't hear you very well in here."  
  
She totally surprises me but swinging the door open, fortunately I'm fully dressed in my uniform, just adjusting the collar. My eyes travel over to her, she's wearing a dark green dress covered in sequins and beads. It's a halter-style neck, with a low back, and it sticks to her making her look like a goddess. An alligator goddess ready to eat you if you don't answer her question..  
  
She waves the CD in front of my face, "Hello, earth to Harmon-what is the meaning of this???"  
  
"I...uhh...told you. It's a CD that Sergei made for me."  
  
"Yeah, right, so what do these songs hint to? Are you in love with someone Harm, and I haven't been told?" she demanded.  
  
"Mac, there's only one person I'm in love with."  
  
"And just WHO might that be?"  
  
"Ego tuum amo." I reply, my Latin is a bit rusty, but I'm sure Mac didn't get it, although it's not to hard to distinguish in there that 'tuum' is 'you' in direct object form. Thus, if 'Ego' means 'I' and 'amo' means 'love' first person singular ending. Well, maybe it's not that hard to distinguish. She's th language geek, but to my knowledge she never learned Latin. I wouldn't have, but I needed some credit at the Academy, so I took it, and I actually liked it so I continued until I graduated. (A/N: I haven't taken Latin in awhile, the grammar may be off a bit, sorry. And, I don't know as the Naval Academy ever offered Latin, I know they don't now, I wish they did.)  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she says.  
  
"It's Latin." I say stupidly.  
  
"Duh. What does it mean?"  
  
"Mac, you're the language genius, you tell me."  
  
"Harm, I never took Latin, and you know that, that's why you said it in Latin, now tell me what it means."  
  
I look at her long and hard, can I trust her not to break my heart like she's done a million times? Can I really let go this time?  
  
"Fine." She says and I can clearly the disappointment, anger and hurt in her voice, "be that way Harmon Rabb. Nobody's ever broken your heart, fine, go love her, whoever she is, but stay out of my sight!"  
  
"SARAH!!!!! WAIT!!!" I shout after her, but she's already slammed the door behind her, and I can hear her heels pounding down the hall..  
  
A/N: I know, it's cruel..Fortunately for you poor folks I gave you another chapter to help make up for my absence. 


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Yes, there is a Santa Claus otherwise this wouldn't be up here.. (Belated though it is.)  
  
Chapter 21  
(Admiral's POV)  
  
1301 ZULU JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia Admiral Chegwidden's office  
  
The intercom beeps, and Tiner's voice follows *DAMN! Doesn't the JAG ever get a moment's rest?*  
  
"Admiral, Sir, SECNAV just called to say he's coming to see you."  
  
"What does the Secretary want out of me? Did he say?"  
  
"Not much, Sir, except that it had to do with two of your officers doing an investigation in Europe."  
  
*RABB and MACKENZIE what's he done now?* "Thank you Tiner."  
  
I look back at my papers, trying to make sense out of them. But, they were a damned headache before the SECNAV's call. Now. Hell, I knew best of anyone these two could do a lot, but something told me this time this investigation was going all wrong..  
  
15 minutes later.  
  
"The Secretary's here to see you sir."  
  
"Send him in." I say reluctantly.  
  
The Secretary enters, and sits down in the chair I offer him.  
  
Tiner, curious as to the whereabouts of the Commander & Colonel, is hoping I will leave the door open. I walk over to shut it, to his disappointment.  
  
"How serious is it, Mr. Secretary?" I ask.  
  
"A.J.." he says dragging out my name while rubbing his forehead. "Remind me how Rabb and MacKenzie ended up on this damn mission in the first place."  
  
"It came from you Sir."  
  
"I know that and I am now beginning-am regretting ever doing so."  
  
"Sir, could I please know what's gone wrong with the mission? There are going to be people I have to talk to-loved ones-not to mention my whole staff."  
  
He paused. "A.J. this pond we've jumped into has gotten bigger and bigger as the hours pass. We thought it was simply a psycho murderer or something, but this net they've stepped into is a lot deeper than anyone could have ever imagined."  
  
"How deep?" I ask realizing he must be referring to security issues.  
  
"So deep we have not even found the bottom yet. Nothing-as of yet-has gone awry in the assignment. Your officers are safe at the moment. But with what they are dealing with it is unlikely that will be much longer.  
  
"Just the other day Webb reported to me that an attempt has already been made on the Colonel's life. They were lucky enough to escape, but are at a loss as to whom it is. Intel points to a huge terrorist operation underway A.J. that will make September 11th look like child's play. These guys have got to be stopped, and until we can get more people in there your guys are the only ones we have."  
  
"Why in the United Kingdom though? Surely it must be safer out in the mid- east?"  
  
"Where we're looking for them? No, they'll work just where nobody but nobody will suspect, and where they have all the technology they need at a minute's notice. Security has grown lax since that time, especially in Europe because they were never directly affected until much later. Europe, particularly Great Britain our trusted ally is where they would have a perfect chance."  
  
"Do they know the extent of the danger they're in?" I ask becoming worried for their safety.  
  
"They know as much as they were told by me at the meeting in this office." Announces Webb as he walks in closing the door behind him.  
  
"Do you read Webb?" I storm angrily, the words on the door say, 'PRIVATE'! Do you know what my yeoman heard when you opened that door?"  
  
"Tiner took a late lunch, and I used the opportunity." He replied, unfazed. "A great deal depends on the ability of your people to stay alive down there long enough allow us to bring in others who are more skilled. If they get too much info but are discovered they'll know we're onto them and move somewhere else. It could blow the whole operation, not to mention a few other things."  
  
"And if they don't find out something soon-they won't be able to. We believe each of the victims got too close to discovering what was going on. This whole nonsense about only female Naval officers of ascending rank being killed is not the point." Said the Secretary.  
  
"How do you know this?" I ask bewildered by the extent of information. "Do you mean to say that hundreds of people's lives are depending on the success of my officers?"  
  
"Yes, we are Admiral." Said the Secretary with a sigh. "Here, this just came through an hour ago from the base." He hands me the service record of a Major Carly Davidson.  
  
"What does this have to do with anything?" I ask exasperated with this whole business.  
  
"These murderers just broke their pattern." Said Webb.  
  
"So, you mean to tell me this Major Davidson just died?" I respond.  
  
"Yeah, around midnight last night, but they've been trying their best to keep it bottled up." He answers.  
  
"God help them," I say softly looking at her picture, she sort of reminds of my daughter. She should not have died. I put the paper down. "How much of this am I allowed to tell my staff?"  
  
The Secretary is starting to put his coat on (because it's raining) as he replies, "That they are on an extremely dangerous mission, and the chances of them returning safely are quickly narrowing."  
  
"Will they be notified of this new intel?" I ask hopefully.  
  
"It depends on a lot of things Admiral." Said Webb.  
  
"Well, I have a meeting with the Joint Chiefs in twenty minutes, I must be going." Said the Secretary, "Good day, Admiral, Mr. Webb." We said the same and he left.  
  
Webb was up against the wall just after the door shut. "What the hell do you keep using my people for?! Isn't this what the CIA is for, not the JAG office? You know I have a half a mind to skin you alive right now. If they don't get back alive and in one piece you can bet your money you will be out of a job just as quickly if not worse. Is that understood Mr. Webb?"  
  
"Y-Yes. Now can you put me down?"  
  
I slowly do so. "I mean it Webb, no more games like this." I say in my 'I'm an angry ex-SEAL you'd better not mess with me voice.' It works, Webb scurries out of the room as quickly as possible.  
  
I look down at the papers on my desk, there will be another day for those. Right now, I need to go tell my staff something.  
  
A/N: Make-up for last crummy ch. (I think it was really corny now that I've read over it again. Oh well.) Well, what did you think of poor Webb when he was in the Admiral's claws? How will Harm & Mac survive this dangerous mission? 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
(Mac's POV)  
  
Preceding day 1732 ZULU Roosevelt Naval base 15 miles south of London  
  
"SARAH!" he calls. I stop at the use of my first name, *alright, he gets ONE last chance-why do I always get suckered into this?*  
  
He comes running over. I get straight down to business.  
  
"Are you going to answer my question?" I say imperiously.  
  
"Yeah, but this isn't the time or place." He replies nervously.  
  
"Then when is it Harm? This is always the way it is with us. One runs forward, and the other rushes two steps back. I want something definitive."  
  
"I can understand that. Here is my answer: You and I will discuss this back in the states. As soon as possible. If we don't you have my full permission to do whatever you see fit to me. We'll discuss this at a time when we can't run and hide behind duty or regulations. I promise you, Mac, on my word of honor."  
  
"Why not now?"  
  
"We can be interrupted too easily, and you and I both know this isn't necessarily safe or the right thing to do. We have an assignment to carry out. Please Mac."  
  
*DAMN puppy face* "Alright, but I don't know why I'm doing this..AGAIN." Of course, I knew very well why, but I wasn't about to admit that to him."  
  
We walked back to our room discussing something or other, unaware that we were being watched.  
  
Forty-five minutes later..  
  
"Wow! Look at this place! They really outdid themselves Harm." I say as we walked into the ball area.  
  
"I hear it's because they are having a few visitors. Some visiting British Naval Officers."  
  
"Well, I suppose that would explain it." I was absently surveying the room in hopes of finding an easy way to escape.  
  
The hall was rather large, even for a gathering of this size. Extending the length of two football fields (if I judged correctly), it was quickly filling up. There were musicians at one end, and refreshments at the other. The lights were darkened slightly, and people were mulling around the side of the hall we entered from had two other doors, and the opposite side had one that lead to gardens, and about five other doors leading to other places. Who knew where they went, but when we left, it would probably be through one of them.  
  
Harm had noticed my silence, "What's the matter?"  
  
"I guess I'm still in awe of this place. Since when does a military base have so grand a hall?"  
  
"You forget, this is our chief base in the U.K., and the hold a lot of important conference here. The dancing has yet to start, so may I interest you in some refreshments?"  
  
"Do they have any chocolate?"  
  
"With you coming how could they not?" he asked with a smile.  
  
A few minutes later I was sipping my punch, but my eyes were peeled for any unusual activity. Harm and I stood near the garden door. (A/N: Alright people, in case you haven't figured it out already I have absolutely no idea how such a base or hall would be laid out, but I'm trying my best, please bear with me.) He had been discussing flying with another aviator when I saw someone that made my heart stop beating. NO! It couldn't be, I can feel the blood draining from my face. But it was, I would know that voice anywhere. "Harm," I said as steadily as I could, "I need to speak to you." He turns to look at me and his face is instantaneously covered in shock. His fellow aviator asks if he can get me something, I shake my head and yank Harm into the nearby garden. We disappeared behind some bushes.  
  
He was still holding my shoulder and my heart was pounding from a combination of him and of shock. "Harm, I-I saw Brumby back there with the British officers." I sputter out.  
  
A/N: Yes, this suddenly just came into my evil little mind. And I decided to put it in. How will this old enemy of ours work into the plot?  
  
H: Well, here it is.  
  
Suz: I'll think about it.  
  
Chris: Thanks! I actually haven't been a JAG fan for that long. Only since May 2003. Most of my knowledge came from reading fanfic especially Tracy's "Can't Fight This Feeling" 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
"You.saw.Brumby.out.there? With the British officers?" He said slowly.  
  
"Yes. And he was talking to Major Davidson."  
  
"It's a good thing you saw him, or he would've blown our cover so big we wouldn't have had a chance to redeem it. But that still doesn't explain why you look like someone dead has come back to life."  
  
"Harm, I don't want him back here confusing our relationship after we are just finishing unraveling it after last time. Do you remember the wedge he drove between us? I don't ever want to be separated from you like that again."  
  
"Are you saying," Harm asked in disbelief, "that you aren't going to get married? Because it's not just him that would do that, it would be any man you chose to marry."  
  
"I'm saying," I replied softly, "that I think I know what you meant in Sydney now. You wanted me to wait. I think I can do it this time."  
  
He smiled down at me, "If only you'd said that in Australia."  
  
"If only you had been a little easier to understand." I retort.  
  
Suddenly, the worst thing that could have happened did, we heard footsteps approaching, and a voice we both knew too well.  
  
We logically ran in the opposite direction, and continued running until we could not hear anyone. "We didn't discuss what we're going to do about him." I panted.  
  
"My advice is we go get those files, and go back to the ball." Harm replied.  
  
"Right, but what about Brumby? He's still there."  
  
"Stay out of sight, besides we've got to figure out why he's suddenly in the British Navy instead of the Australian one."  
  
"We can't guarantee we won't be seen, besides how long is he staying on this base? We don't know, and we can't hide forever."  
  
"Good point, but we've still got to get those files."  
  
He and I melted into the shadows, and succeeded in making all the copies we could of those files, and we brought them back to our room, and Harm picked up the cell to dial Webb.  
  
I was pacing impatiently. Harm hung up, "I can't get through, something about the service not working out here. DAMMIT! Why do Webb's plans always have a hitch? Why can't something ever go normal for once?" He threw the cell phone against the wall, it splintered into a million tiny pieces. I laughed at him as he swore and tried to tidy it up, at least we still had the phone Webb gave me.  
  
But, then I stopped laughing, if his didn't work, mine wouldn't. At the time we really needed Webb, we were now all alone.  
  
This assignment was really beginning to scare the hell out of me, too many things were going wrong, and that's when I realized somebody had to be onto us.  
  
A/N: Oh dear, aren't they in trouble now...  
  
Angela B.: Thankx (  
  
Caprice: We'll see..  
  
Lisa: I agree! 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
(Harriet's POV)  
  
(Back at JAG headquarters a day later)  
  
"Ma'am? Lieutenant Sims?" Tiner poked his head into Bud's office where I'd been discussing a case with him.  
  
"Yes Tiner. What is it?" I respond.  
  
"The Admiral would like to see you now it's urgent."  
  
Tiner doesn't look too happy, and he's usually pretty cheerful. This does not bode well. "Tell him I'll be right there Tiner."  
  
I sigh and look at my husband, "Do you know anything about this?" I ask.  
  
"No Harriet. But, I do know that the SECNAV was in here earlier. He could have something to do with it."  
  
"Do you think they want me to transfer back to the Inspector General's office?"  
  
"No sweetie, but I think you'd better go. The Admiral was not in a good mood at this morning's briefing and a meeting with the Secretary of the Navy has hardly improved that." He replied.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you later." I say as I walk out.  
  
"Lieutenant Sims reporting as ordered Sir." I say as I snap to attention in front of my C.O.  
  
"At ease Harriet. Please shut the door and have a seat."  
  
I do so and sit down, he has not looked up which does not help my doubts.  
  
"I suppose you're wondering why I called you in." he says looking up. "I have received word about the Colonel and the Commander on their assignment." He pauses again.  
  
"They're.. not in trouble sir?" I ask worried.  
  
"That's just the thing. We don't know at the moment. What I'm telling you must not be repeated to anyone else." He looks at me seriously, I swallow hard.  
  
"Yes Sir, under no circumstances."  
  
"Harm and Mac were sent on a mission to Europe and it involves one of our bases. The CIA who came up with this mission seem to have miscalculated the depth and danger of it. There was an attempt on the Colonel's life a few days past. As of yet they are alright, but that may not last long. Every hour they spend there lessens their chances of returning safely. For security reasons they cannot be pulled at the moment...." he trails off. "What I'm trying to say is that it doesn't look good. They may end up sacrificing themselves for this country. Either way they will have done their duty and done it well. You may have to explain to your son what happened to his godparents. I'm sorry." His voice breaks, and I cannot hold back my tears anymore they fall freely.  
  
"Sir, what about the rest of JAG?" I mumble.  
  
"I will tell them something along these lines.... I can't believe it, they have survived the CIA, murderous poachers, being hostage, Palmer, various court-martials, Russia, Australia and Brumby, the Atlantic ocean, Afghanistan and Singer's murder only to be brought down in Europe during peacetime no less!" I realized at this point he was no longer talking to me, but to himself.  
  
"Permission to be dismissed sir?" I ask.  
  
"Yes Harriet. I'll keep everyone as updated as possible." He walks over to the window as I stand up and make towards the door, but not quick enough. He's crying silently. I suspected it and now I know it. These two officers whom we both count as our friends he thinks of as his children. Harm is the son he never had, and Mac the daughter he never knew. The sight makes me burst into sobs, I can't control it. I run from the Admiral's office taking the quickest route to the ladies' room.  
  
I never reach it, because my husband has chased me out of the bullpen. "Harriet what's the matter?" he asks putting his hand on my shoulder. "Do you have to go back?"  
  
I sit on a nearby bench, slowly shaking my head. "No Bud. It has nothing to do with us, but everything to do with us." I cry into his uniform.  
  
"Well then what is it?" he asks concerned.  
  
"It has to do with little AJ's godparents." I say softly, slowly looking up at him. His face immediately drains of all color.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It hasn't happened yet, and I can't say much more, the Admiral is going to brief everyone soon."  
  
Just then we heard Gunny call out, "ATTENTION ON DECK!" Bud and I scramble into the bullpen.  
  
"At ease people. I have some disturbing news to tell you. The SECNAV and the CIA have just given me an update on the mission Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie have gone on. It seems that the mission was miscalculated and it has become far more dangerous than originally thought, and there are serious security issues involved. I have been informed that they cannot be pulled at the moment for that very reason. All I can say is that the longer they stay there the less likely it is they will come out alive. I'm sorry people." He looks absolutely devastated and retreats to his office as quickly as possible.  
  
The Bullpen stares at the space the Admiral has just vacated as if they cannot believe what they just heard. Commander Turner recovers first, the mask of duty covering his grief-stricken face. "Alright, back to work people." He says with a sigh, and he strides to his office and slams his door with a decisive swing. Rattling the nearby office doors of my husband as well as the Commander's and Colonel's. *The offices they may never set foot in again.* I think.  
  
I swallow my tears and turn back to my desk, I am a Lieutenant in the United States Navy, I can handle this..  
  
A/N: Tragedy and Angst.. Don't you guys just love me?  
  
e-dog: Yes, suspense is a wonderful tool..  
  
Angela B.: Oh he's a bad guy, you can count on that.  
  
Lisa: Well, here it is.. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
(Harm's POV)  
  
I turn around to see Mac a deathly white color for the second time in the last few hours, and it scares the hell out of me.  
  
"What is it Mac?" I ask not sure if I want to know the answer.  
  
"Harm, the shot fired at me a few days ago, the JAG officer who thought he recognized us, Brumby being here and now our phones won't work. These are too many 'coincidents' somebody's onto us. And I'm getting the freaky feeling that-" she stops short.  
  
"That what?" I ask.  
  
"My dreams don't always come true Harm even you know that."  
  
"Explain yourself Mac."  
  
She turns away, "I cannot. I refuse to let it happen."  
  
"What is it Mac?"  
  
She turns to face me again, with tears streaming down her face. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to scare you unnecessarily, and I tried to not to think about it because it scared the hell out of me. I've been having terrible nightmares Harm. Dreams involving us on this mission and dreams w-where one of us d-dies, and it's usually you."  
  
She sits down on the bed and starts crying. I am astounded about her revelation. I haven't really thought about dying, or my death since that night I spent in the Atlantic where the only thing that kept me alive was her. I had promised myself that night that if I made it out I would tell her the truth of my feelings. I never did. Now I am facing death again in the line of duty, but I never told her what I thought of her how much my life depends on her. How I live to see her every day. I look back at the woman weeping on the bed beside me, she could have been my wife.  
  
Instead, we will die side by side like Butch and Sundance, going down in glory. We will die only as friends and we could have been so much more.  
  
"Mac. Look at me, I need to tell you something.."  
  
A/N: Yes, I am cruel aren't I?????  
  
Caprice: It will eventually..  
  
e-dog: Update is here!!  
  
Angela B.: Well, he did tell them when Harm went down in the Atlantic. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Squirtbug158: Why is it everyone comments on that line??? 


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: This is where my writing skills come to an end. I have never written any sort of real extensive violence before, so it's probably all wrong. Please forgive!  
  
Chapter 26  
  
(Mac's POV)  
  
I look up at Harm who seems to want to tell me something important. All of the sudden our door is broken open and four people dressed in black barge in holding guns. Harm draws his own pistol and fires at the nearest bringing him down, but I watch horrified as another aims at Harm and shoots.  
  
Everything seems to be going in slow motion, I jump onto the man, but the gun still fires and the bullet flies towards Harm while he tries to aim for another attacker. Thanks to my jumping him, the bullet doesn't hit Harm fatally. But it still hits him. I watch in horror as he gets hit, the blood spreading quickly on his dress whites.  
  
I try to wrench my eyes off him, but I cannot, he falls to the ground. Just like in my dream, the tears don't stop falling, Harm weakly calls my name.  
  
"Sarah." He whispers.  
  
"HARM!" I scream as everything goes black..  
  
I wake up much later in surroundings I don't recognize, I realize almost immediately that I am bound and gagged, and last images I have of Harm falling down sear through my mind like a hot knife.  
  
I was desperate to get out of here and to rescue him if I could.  
  
One of my captors pulls off his mask and smiles wickedly, I recognize Lt. Com. Wright.  
  
"Nice of you to join us Commander." he says removing my gag "We thought the death of your husband might have traumatized you too much. I am sorry you had to see that. But please understand that he fired first and you two were getting into files and finding out things you shouldn't have."  
  
"Release me Wright and we'll have this out together fair and square." I say desperate to avenge Harm.  
  
"HAH! You're only a woman, and a widow at that. I'll wager my shot still killed him even though you jumped me. If we were to 'have it out' you wouldn't be a widow much longer."  
  
I have attracted the attention of the other men in the party, but I don't care. I have one goal in life, to kill these wicked men slowly and painfully like Harm.  
  
"You're wrong Commander. I'm not just a woman. I'm a United States Marine. My real name is Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie from JAG corps. You shot not my husband, but my partner Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. also a JAG. And you know what that means don't you?" I say tauntingly, my fury getting the better of me, "It means the brass knows something fishy is going on down here and murdering me and my partner will not stop them. So, give me a gun and let me show you mercy by blowing your brains out, so you won't get the Death penalty for your crimes." Quick as a flash I broke loose from my restraints that I'd been working on the whole time, and pull one of his underling's guns from the holster and have the gun pointed to his head.  
  
"Move out of here." I demand, "Or he dies!"  
  
Wright starts to struggle in my grasp and I feel myself losing grip. I fire and he falls down at my feet, the other men looking up at me astonished.  
  
Then, out of the shadows comes my worst nightmare, at least thirty more black-covered men, I fire indiscriminately into the group, hoping to kill a few more before they take me down.  
  
After six shots, I'm out of ammo, and I start darting the barrage of bullets aimed at me, and then a intense pain rips through my left leg, and I fall to the ground. Somebody calls ceasefire and they bind me again for another journey into the wilderness. That is when I lose consciousness.  
  
A/N: *Looks at all my angry fans, "Sorry?!" I flash hopeful grin. Notice nothing's changed and run....* Honestly, I like the part where Mac tries to intimidate them. I think it shows how dedicated she is, but also how desperate the situation is.  
  
Angela B.: Well, sorry obviously that didn't happen. He *was* going to say something until they were interrupted. As for the dream, sometimes it's one of them, sometimes it's both of them, it varies. But, it does add to the freakiness of the story.  
  
e-dog: Dream discussed in last review response if you are interested. Sorry, Harm would have told Mac *if* they had not been interrupted. Thanks for your review!! 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
(Harm's POV)  
  
I remember calling "Sarah" before I blacked out. Now I wake up with a terrible pain in my side, and she's gone. So is the man I shot. I look down at my side, it doesn't look pretty at all.  
  
My survival training kicks in and I take off my jacket and rip a piece off to use as a bandage. With great difficulty I manage to get off the floor. I slowly get into the bathroom and strip off my shirt to do what I can to stop the flow.  
  
I find some gauze and other medical supplies in the cabinet. I wrap up the wound. Suddenly it dawns on me. Mac's gone. Who knows what they've done with her, or are going to do with her. I change into another uniform. I've got to find the Captain and tell him what's happened.  
  
Twenty minutes later...  
  
I have just finished explaining the abduction, except my getting shot to the Captain. He called a SEAL unit into action, and I demand to go with them.  
  
"Honestly Commander you aren't trained like they are, they know how to deal with this situation you don't."  
  
"Sir, I think it's time I was frank with you. I'm not Commander Harmon Burnett a computer technician; I'm Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. from the JAG corps. My CO is Admiral Chegwidden. And that's not my wife out there, that's Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, my partner from JAG. We came to investigate the murders of the female Naval officers. And honestly sir, I can say that if I don't get out there with the SEAL team you won't hear the end of it from my boss. And I will get out there without your permission if need be."  
  
The Captain's expression is shock and then understanding. "You two seemed a little strange in the beginning, and now come to think of it I've seen pictures of you. And I hear the stories Admiral Chegwidden tells of you two. It all makes sense now. I'll let you go with the team on one condition."  
  
"What's that?" I ask eagerly.  
  
"Well two actually, first you take orders from the team's CO. Second, tell me why this Colonel means so much to you."  
  
"I'll take his orders sir. You needn't worry about that. Why does Mac mean so much to me sir? She's my friend sir."  
  
"No, your partnership has always been bordering the edge according to Chegwidden. Don't deny it Harm, you love her, and I'll wager she loves you."  
  
I nod slowly, "If only I'd told her earlier..."  
  
"Commander good luck." He says as the SEAL team enters for instructions.  
  
A/N: Just to clarify, Harm is running on Adrenaline. This is a special function the body has which enables it to do superhuman or nigh impossible things when their life is in danger. (Or in Harm's case Mac's life.) That is why he's still able to operate so well despite his wound. (Which will come back to haunt him later.)  
  
The idea of Harm revealing himself for who he is gets him with the SEAL team because the Capt. Knows Harm's reputation. (Hey, Harm was the poster- boy don't forget!) And he knows better than to mess with him, even the Admiral knows that, and since they're friends it is a reasonable conclusion that the Admiral told his friend about them. 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
(Mac's POV)  
  
I wake up slowly, the pain shooting through my leg, and I wish I'd stayed asleep where the pain couldn't reach me. But, my time isn't up yet. I need to kill these murders just like they did to Harm. Though, after my last escapade I couldn't imagine why they were keeping me alive.  
  
I must have killed at least four of them, possibly more in my shooting frenzy.  
  
I suddenly noticed that my captors were speaking in low voices and they seemed to be planning something. I spoke up, figuring they were trying to keep me from hearing.  
  
"Hey! If you folks were trying to keep from waking me up with your whispers it sure ain't working!"  
  
One of them advances toward me, and I recognize with shock Capt. Rowley, the marine whose computer we had fixed.  
  
"Shut up lady!" he hisses, "If those SEALS gets here you won't be living much longer. Cause you see," he said brandishing a knife, "Navy ain't a match for Jarheads, you ought to know that. SEALS or no."  
  
My mind flashed to the Admiral and I laughed, he had no idea what he was talking about. "Rowley, didn't your girlfriend die? Why are you in league with these guys?"  
  
"My girlfriend ain't dead lady, she's alive and well. That was just another lady who looked like her. Same as the rest. You see, those women work for us now. We need experienced and smart ladies like yourself. But, if you'll excuse me, I've got other things to do." He walks off leaving me with much to think over.  
  
SEALS are on the way that means the base knows I've been kidnapped. But there is only one of two ways they'd know that. Either they found Harm dead, or Harm somehow survived to tell them what happened.  
  
A small bubble of hope grows inside me, perhaps Harm is still alive. But, if he were he'd insist on coming with the SEALS, and he's in no condition for that. *Oh Harm, why do you have to be such an ass?* If he was alive he sure wouldn't be for long.  
  
As for the "murdered" officers not being murdered, everything was beginning to make sense now. That would be why they kept taking officers and not enlisted. But why did they choose women over men? Perhaps because we're "weaker" and easier to bend to their purposes. HAH! If they thought they were going to make me do anything like that they couldn't have been more wrong in their miserable lives. I would never do anything to undermine my comrades and the Marine Corps. They were sadly mistaken; I would rather die in the line of duty than do that.  
  
I knew that right now I needed to get an escape plan ready, which would not be easy with my bad leg, but I had to try. I owed it to Harm to try......  
  
A/N: I think I like Mac this way. They say desperation moulds fear into indomitable courage even in the darkest of times. 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
(Harm's POV)  
  
The Capt. Just briefed everyone and now we're boarding the helos that will transport us within a radius of a mile or so to the terrorists.  
  
From there we have to contrive a defense from about thirty men, all armed. It seems that base security has already zeroed in on them, but since Mac is being held hostage they can't just zap them or whatever they normally do. Besides, I'd be disappointed if I couldn't get my hands around some of their filthy little necks. And, the Captain would like to interrogate some of them afterwards if at all possible.  
  
All I can really think of though at this point is Mac out there with those -----. Alright, I won't say what I wanted to.  
  
Twenty minutes later? (wish I had Mac's timing.)  
  
We are landing as quickly and quietly as possible. The way these SEALS operate makes me look like a klutz. *And I thought I was good at sneaking around!* The CO of this unit is a Lt. Com. Goldberg, and he's motioning for his squad to disperse into their positions. I have been told to stick next to him and copy his actions lest I reveal myself.  
  
Basically the plan is to close in and play sniper. Knocking off as many as possible before we have to go into hand-hand combat. I'm fairly good at the rifle, but I've only been given a pistol. They obviously don't trust my long-shot abilities, which, even though I hate to admit it, is probably a good thing. I haven't done much long-range shooting in awhile.  
  
For awhile we are crawling on our stomachs to the encampment, which is extremely painful for me because of my wound. But, the thought of Mac with those ------ keeps me going. I can't leave her there like that. Who knows what they did to her. I've lost my dad, and Diane, and I WILL NOT lose Mac. Not again.  
  
We halt finally, and after about five minutes, a shower of bullets comes raining down on the camp, but I can't see much from my location. Every prayer I've ever said in my life goes rushing through my head as I plead with my Creator for Mac's safety. Suddenly a bullet whizzes in our direction and goes right through the sight on Goldberg's rifle, and right into his eye. He falls over, killed instantly.........  
  
A/N: What will they do with out their CO? 


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

(Mac's POV)

All of the sudden a storm of bullets starts raining down on us from the banks above us. I realize with excitement what is happening. The SEALS have come to get these guys! Meanwhile, pandemonium reigns in the camp as my captors try to get into defensive positions against the invisible attackers.

They aren't succeeding very well, every time I turn around another shot rings out and one of the enemy falls. I take advantage of the situation and attempt to break my bonds, but they're much stronger this time, and I'm having a rough time of it.

The terrorists ready themselves all too soon and soon I hear the sickening sound of a bullet going through glass. I can only imagine what that means for one of the SEALS. I risk a brief look up to see if I can locate an escape route, but from my hole in the ground I see instead my captors charging up the embankments with the obvious intent to overwhelm the small SEAL squad.

One of the terrorists falls into my hole suddenly, shot in the back. I look in surprise from the direction of the bullet. I am both astonished and horrified to see Harm in close combat with about three other men, but it was obviously his shot, because he's the only one in the area.

I take the man's knife and cut the bonds on my wrists, and then I take his rifle and charge my way up the bank to my partner, my leg is killing me, but I remember all the times he's saved me and I push on.

By the time I reach Harm he's staggering on his knees, blood seeping out of his uniform in numerous paces. He's got at least two shots in the chest, and his arms and legs are pretty bloody too. He's waving around his rifle, complete with bayonet. (A/N: I think bayonets were last used in WWII, but humor me here, Harm's in no condition to really be shooting he needs another weapon.) The two attackers surrounding him seem bewildered at his stamina and unwilling to challenge him.

I shoot one of them dead, giving Harm a chance to lunge at the other. But, Harm didn't kill him with his stab, so I shot him to finish the job.

Harm looks over at me in amazement,

"How did you get out?" he asks feebly as I rush over to check him out.

"You and your SEALS gave a pretty good distraction." I say trying to ignore the shooting pain in my leg as I kneel down to look at him.

He looks at my leg, "You were shot!" he says with anger.

"Yeah, but it's not much." I lie, "You were shot at least twice. How did you get out here?"

"You know how far I'll go to protect those I love Mac..." he trails off, and I notice in the dim light that blood is coming out of his mouth, that's **REALLY BAD**.

I start to weep. I can't save him. The thought hits me like a ton of bricks, life without Harm isn't life at all.

Suddenly my marine instincts click on, I whirl around just in time to see two men aiming at us from a distance. I grab the rifle and fire at one killing him, and dodge the other shot, but just barely. I try to aim again, but my tears are blurring my vision so much I can hardly see. Somehow I manage to kill him too, but it's only a matter of time before the next set shows up.

I look down at Harm, he's barely hanging on.

"Harm, do you have a walki-talkie or something to contact headquarters?" I ask desperately.

"Left pocket." He says feebly. I reach in, and grab the life-saver.

"Hello, this is Col. MacKenzie aka. Commander 'Mac' Burnett speaking. The terrorists are closing in, and most of the SEALS are overwhelmed. At least one is dead, and I don't know about the rest." I say.

"Colonel, this is Captain Brown. We are sending in more teams ASAP. Try to hold your position."

"Easier said than done Sir. I've got Commander Rabb here, and he's been shot at least two times on top of various other wounds, and I've been shot in the leg myself Sir. There's nobody else with us."

"I understand Colonel, we'll bring medics with us. How is the Commander doing?"

"Harm is virtually incapable of defending himself, he stood alone on the embankment after the CO went down, and I'm not in great condition either."

"Just keep it up Colonel. We'll be-" his voice was cut off by someone grabbing the walkie-talkie from me, and placing a knife at my throat.

It was Brumby, I could tell by the voice, "Captain Brown, this is Lt. Com. Brumby, and I'm telling you the Commander and the Colonel won't be around when you get here." He turned it off.

"So, who goes first? You know Mac, I fooled you pretty well. You never even noticed me until the ball. Guess what though, since I can't have you, nobody's gonna, least of all him." said Brumby.

"Shoot me instead." Said Harm softly, maneuvering himself in front of me.

I was stunned when Harm turned to me, "Butch and Sundance." He whispered. That did it, I quickly reached for a nearby pistol and shot Brumby, who fell back. But, it didn't kill him.

At that point I realized I was out of ammo, and tackled him to the ground. But, he was stronger than me. I quickly began to lose.

Then a gun fired and suddenly Brumby ceased to struggle with me. I looked up to see Harm with his pistol in hand smiling weakly,

"Incapable of defending myself Colonel?" he teased. I shook my head, then Harm collapsed on the ground.

I gave a cry and tried to rush over. But, there was now a pain in my chest as well as my leg. I put my hand on my upper right chest. I felt a warm sticky feeling. BLOOD. My blood. Brumby shot me again, and I didn't even know it.

Suddenly it all hit me. Not only was Harm dying, I was too. Like Butch and Sundance. I used my last ounce of strength and determination to pull myself over to where he lay. The last thing I saw was Harm's face............

There, see, that wasn't so bad was it??? ::evil smile::

A/N: Really sorry this took so long to get updated, but my computer has been down for the last few months with virus/security problems. I couldn't have gotten it up much sooner. I would also like to thank all those who reviewed, and I'm sorry but there won't be any reactions for this chapter.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**(Mac's POV)**

_Four weeks later......._

I hear voices, but I can't see anything. It's the Admiral, and some one I don't recognize, and... my uncle?

I open my eyes and can't see much for awhile, then people and shapes begin to form.

"She's waking up!" said my uncle.

"Mac? How are you feeling?" asks the Admiral.

My vision focuses, and I see the Admiral and my uncle leaning over me with a doctor in the background.

"As well as can be expected." I say hoarsely, "But, I have to know, Harm-is he-dead? I tried so hard to save him! Then, he saved me." I break into sobs.

"Harm was barely alive when they found you Mac." Said the Admiral, "As were you. He took three shots to the chest and one is his right leg, not to mention various cuts and slashes. He's still alive, but unconscious. You were shot in the left leg and left chest. You also had whip marks on your back. Though we have no idea where they came from. You served the Corps well out there Mac, I'm proud of you and Harm."

"I am too Sarah." Said my uncle with tears in his eyes. "When they called me at Leavenworth to say you were dying I was devastated, but you've shown your colors and pulled through."

"How did you get out here?" I asked softly.

"A Mr. Webb not only got me out of Leavenworth, but your sailor's performance in the courtroom years ago made me eligible for pardon. _(A/N: Not sure, I never saw that episode.)_ Webb managed to obtain the pardon, and so here I am today a free man."

I smiled through my tears, looking at both men. The Admiral spoke,

"Well, Webb was under a death threat if he didn't get it."

We all laughed. "How's JAG doing Sir?" I ask.

"Mac, you won't be back on duty for a very long time in case you were wondering." He said with mock sternness, "As for the office they're all very anxious for you, but they couldn't all come. They have turned your room and Harm's into greenhouses though." He said with a laugh, and I looked around and saw he was not exaggerating. There was not room for another batch, flowers were _EVERYWHERE_.

"Sir, I must see Harm now. I need to know he's okay." I plead.

"Well, speaking of that devil. I'll have you know the doctors were very confused. You two seem to be linked as one soul or something. When one of you got worse, so did the other, and when one improved so did the other. In fact, your wounds were not as serious as his, but you were almost worse off than him when you came in. You didn't improve until he did. In all my years I've never seen anything like it. But," he said drawing back a curtain, "here he is."

My uncle adjusted my bed so I could look into Harm's room. What I saw shocked me. He had an oxygen mask on, and he was tied up worse than I was. I had never seen him like this, my strong partner...... It brought tears to my eyes as I stared at the man next door wrapped in bandages, covered in tubes and a mask. The Admiral pulled the curtain shut, "You can look some other time when he's better." He says gravely.

They spoke to me for awhile longer before the Admiral left to bring Harm's parents back to the hospital. My uncle and I talked a little more, but I grew tired, so he left, and I fell asleep.

**A/N**: Thanks for reviewing!!

**JLJ**: Story is nearly done, just three-maybe four more chapters until finish...

**Maria**: Well thank you. Was that a threat though? (Just kiddingï 


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

_(Mac's POV)_

Three hours and forty-two minutes later I awoke to someone talking about me.

"I always told Harm she was a great woman. After all the pictures he's sent of her I could pick her out in a crowd even though I've never seen her. He loves her so much." It was a female voice, one I did not recognize.

I opened my eyes to find his mother, stepfather, my uncle and the Admiral standing over me.

"Did I miss something?" I asked hoarsely.

"No dear, we were just discussing you and my son. Where are my manners? I am Patricia Burnett, Harm's mother and this is my husband Frank." She said with a sad smile.

"I'm Sarah MacKenzie or Mac, but everyone already seems to know me." I replied with a laugh, only to realize how much it hurt to laugh, and I ended up coughing, much to the concern of everyone.

"Are you alright Sarah?" asks my uncle.

"Yeah, just remind me not to laugh. How's Harm?"

"I knew you'd get to him eventually." Said the Admiral dryly. "He's well on the way to recovery, so stop worrying about him." Then he hurriedly looked to his wrist, "I forgot my watch dammit. What time is it?" he asks.

"Sixteen fifty-two and three seconds." My uncle and I reply in chorus.

The Admiral looks at us in surprise, "So your impeccable timing is a Marine thing. You will have to explain that later Colonel, right now I have to get to the airport on time." He dashes out leaving me bewildered.

"Why is he going to the airport?" I ask.

"To pick someone up." Answers my uncle.

"What did Admiral Chegwidden mean about 'a marine thing?'" asks Frank.

"I have an innate sense of time, as does any good marine, and these squids have been trying to get it out of me for years." I answer.

My uncle laughs, "But it's a closely guarded secret, we're marines and we don't tell our secrets. Even to squids…"

"Poor Harm." Laughed his mother, "He could definitely use a secret like that because he never gets up in the morning."

"You're telling me." I groan.

Everyone laughs, except me. I hate being wounded...

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews! I promise this story only has a few more chapters!

**iloveGiles**: I'm glad you like it, I had a lot of fun writing it! (It also happens to be my longest story! Oops!)

**MACwannabe**: Thanks for reviewing!

**CfSbIi**: Sorry it took so long to get this up, but this site has been down for awhile…Glad to hear you like the story though!


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

_2 ½ months later.._

0148 ZULU

Harm & Mac's Welcome-Home Party

Admiral Chegwidden's house

Mclean, Virginia

"Welcome Mac." Says the Admiral as I walk in. Meredith appears out of nowhere.

"May I take you coat Mac?" she asks.

"Uhh.. yes." I say trying to wriggle out of my heavy coat. With their assistance I manage to get it off which isn't as easy as it looks with a bandaged hand.

"I thought you said that all your wounds had healed." Asked Meredith confused.

I defensively whip the hand behind my back, "It's the last thing to come off. I'm actually amazed that I was still alive considering all the casts and bandages that were on me." I see the Admiral give Meredith a look and she nods. "Have you heard anything about when Harm will be getting here?" I ask anxiously. I had not seen him awake yet, because they found a serious problem with one of his chest wounds. He was whisked off to Bethesda and then off to a different hospital on the West Coast it got so bad, by then only family could visit.

"His parents are bringing him here in about fifteen minutes to a half hour." The Admiral responds.

"Am I really early?" I ask worried I misunderstood the time since so few people were here.

"No." said Meredith warmly, "You're just in time to help us decide the seating arrangement…You know I would have done all the cooking too, but AJ said it was too much work for one person, and I think he was right." She says with a laugh. The three of us walk into the kitchen where the caterers are busily at work, but all I could think about was Harm coming soon. After all these long weeks I would finally be seeing him again. Maybe we could have our conversation we'd been discussing that fateful night at the base…Thirty minutes marine surely you can wait that long…

Twenty-five minutes later…

I was listening to Sturgis go on about submarines with my uncle, and I was about to scream. Normally I wouldn't miss the opportunity to tease Sturgis about his obsession with "his little tin cans," but right now I was just about desperate to see Harm, and I wasn't sure I could endure another minute of listening about the various tracking systems a submarine has. Luckily I had had the foresight to sit so I had an unimpaired view of the door, on which my gaze steadily fell. Suddenly, the doorknob turned and I leapt out of my seat only to find it was Webb on his cell phone no less. I sank back into my chair with a discontented sigh. My nerves were raw with anticipation. Even, Chloe who had arrived with my uncle a few minutes ago gave up trying to talk to me I was so spaced out. Only three minutes and fifteen seconds left…

I looked up to see Bud standing over me offering me a drink with a quizzical expression on his face, "Ma'am?" he asks puzzled.

"I'm sorry Bud what did you say?"

"Would you like something to drink?" he repeated.

I shake my head with a sad smile, "No thanks Bud. I'll be fine." I vaguely remember him walking off to a concerned looking Harriet. Meanwhile I resumed my intense stare at the door. Harm, where ARE you?

"You know if looks could burn Mac, that door would be on fire by now." Laughed Sturgis. I looked in his direction about to give a nasty retort when the door opened and my head whipped around so fast I'm surprised I didn't give myself whiplash. It was Harm and his parents! I was out of my chair so swiftly it surprised even me as I launched myself into his open arms.

"HARM!" I scream like a little girl. I cling to him like glue, so afraid I'm going to lose him again.

"Wow. Is this really you Mac?" he asks pulling me of him enough to look into my face. I can see his overjoyed, yet puzzled expression, "You've changed so much." He says and I notice he's staring particularly at my hair.

"I-I decided to grow it out." I stammer, "But you've changed so much too. You just…look different."

He laughs, "I suppose I have changed." There's a pause, "You know Mac there'll be a lot of time for us to talk later, you do need to share me with everyone else." I turn crimson.

"Of course," I say extremely embarrassed about what everyone must be thinking right now. I back off a little. They must all think you are a lovesick girl MacKenzie.

I stand a numbly by Harm's side as everyone wishes us well like we're married or something… You wish.

Finally the pandemonium calms down and everyone moves on. I walk onto the Admiral's porch again to take a breather and calm my hormones down. Being so near to him after all these difficult months is taking a toll on my self-control…

A/N: So sorry for lack of updates...there is no excuse I hang my head in shame.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

I sit down on the bench and lean against the uneven stones behind me closing my eyes. I'm kind of depressed right now, and I don't particularly know why. We just finished with an awards ceremony of sorts a few minutes ago, Harm and I were awarded something like four or five ribbons and medals each, but that meant nothing to me right now; not even the fact that the Admiral says this will look very good on our records when the time for promotions comes up in a few months.

I suppose the reason I'm so despondent is that I was wishing that Harm would sweep me off my feet and kiss me the instant I walked over to him, but I should know better. Harm's not the type of person to show his emotions that way. Even if he does love me the way I love him.

"Beautiful night." I look over towards the door and to my surprise I see Harm emerge.

He looks at my surprised expression, "Did you want to be alone?" he asks.

"Well-I thought so-but maybe-oh I don't know. I'm just surprised that you knew I was out here. I tried to slip out without disturbing anyone." I break off totally embarrassed.

"You ought to know the answer to that one Mac."

"Well if I did, I certainly don't now."

He walks over to me, "It doesn't matter where you are, who you're with or how long you've been gone. I always know where you are. Call it a sixth sense or something, but I always do."

I look into his eyes which I find so hypnotizing, but finally wrench my gaze away. I can't afford to do this again.

Instead I get up to lean on the rail looking out into the darkness, "Do you…know how much-what do you know about the base?" I finally ask.

"I know we both came very close to death, but the real question is do you know what that does to someone, to almost die?"

I refuse to look at him even though he's inches away from me; if I do I know I'll lose it. "You can't understand what went through my head when you went down." The terrible images of those fateful minutes searing across my memory again. I start to choke on my tears, "To think about life without you-to know that you would die-to realize you died to save me-to to-" I stop unable to continue and I start sobbing, and I turn to him, "I-I gave up my will to live…I cannot live without you. There are not words enough in any language to describe the amount of terror and despair I felt."

Harm engulfed me in his strong arms, letting me weep on his shoulder. His voice, thick with emotion answered me, "I think I just might know how you felt Sarah." He slowly said.

I feel outraged at this, how could he know? It's not like he was desperately in love with me. I pull away. "You couldn't know how I felt!" I scream.

He looks down, "I think you're wrong there-"

"No I'm not! You have no idea!"

"Two years ago we stood on this same porch and discussed our past looking at all the mistakes and heartbreak we caused ourselves. Two years ago your fiancé and my girlfriend were sitting in that room," he said evenly while pointing to the house, "While we stood out here taunting each other. Trying to make the other admit what we could not ourselves. Two years ago you accused me of not being able to let go, and two years ago I accused you of making things to simple. Now we stand out here again with no significant others still taunting each other. You may not have changed in those two years, but I have. I'm not going to wait until I nearly die again by crashing into the Atlantic or waiting until a jealous ex-fiancé tries to kill me. I know how you felt because I love you. I've loved you ever since I can remember. I can't even remember not loving you. Do you understand what I mean? I am in love with you Sarah."

I stare at him dumbly, "I'm hallucinating Harm, must be the aftereffects of some medication."

He takes a step closer too close, I can feel his body heat. Come on, hold it together MacKenzie! "No, you're not hallucinating. Look at me Sarah." I do and I feel a prickly heat consume me and after all these long years I finally see the love in his eyes I've been so desperate to see. Finally I was able to trust him 101, like I used to, and I knew that whatever life threw at us together we would handle it.

"I love you too Harm." I answer. Then he kissed me on the Admiral's porch not caring that we were in the sight of many.

Finis

A/N: Well after not updating for nearly a year and a half my crowing achievement in terms of JAG fiction to date is done! I am truly sorry for not updating sooner, there really is no excuse except perhaps severe writer's block. Thanks to all the reviewers, and kudos to whoever can figure out what work (and scene) I referenced in the last sentence!


End file.
